


Правосудие джудунов

by SexyThing



Series: Повелитель времени и его безумец [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После благополучного спасения Мастера из-под Временного Замка, едва приведя его в некое подобие сознания, Десятый Доктор сталкивается с флотом Прокламации Теней. Мастер похищен, а Доктор противостоит Леди Архитектору Теней и ее последователям, горящим желанием предать Мастера правосудию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Операция «Падший Ангел»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Judoon Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220753) by Harold Saxon. 



> 1\. Содержит спойлеры к эпизодам "The Stolen Earth", "Journey's End" и "The End of Time";  
> 2\. Является второй частью цикла "Повелитель времени и его безумец" ("A Timelord and His Madman"), повествующего о приключениях Доктора и Мастера.   
> Всего планируется 10 книг: "His Silent Mind" ("Его молчаливый разум"), "Judoon Justice" ("Правосудие джудунов"), "A Murderous Feast" ("Кровавый пир"), "Shattered Worlds" ("Расколотые миры"), "Before Harry Met Lucy" ("Прежде чем Гарри встретил Люси"), "The Most Happy Bride" ("Самая счастливая невеста"), "This Reflection of Me" ("Это отражение меня"), "A Map of the Soul" ("Карта души"), "Against All Things Ending" ("Вопреки окончанию всего") и "The Eye of the Storm" ("Глаз бури").
> 
>  
> 
> **Содержание предыдущей части:** После событий в особняке Нейсмитов, отослав Уилфа домой к его семье, Доктор в одиночестве путешествует по Вселенной, пытаясь найти Мастера при помощи останков белой звезды. Поиски приводят его на враждебную планету, балансирующую на самом краю черной дыры. Там он находит Мастера, запертого в черной башне. Он пережил уничтожение Галлифрея благодаря ангелу–хранителю Доктора, но Рассилон в качестве воздаяния вырвал барабанную дробь из его разума. Впервые с тех пор, как он стоял перед Временным Разломом, Мастер испытывает чувство вины и раскаяния за свои преступления. Эти чувства в комбинации с одиночеством, которое ему приходится терпеть в башне, окончательно свели его с ума. Когда Доктор пытается убедить его покинуть планету, Мастер отказывается, отлично зная, что не сможет сбежать, не запустив ее разрушения и тем самым не убив Доктора. Мастер обманывает Доктора, заставляя его покинуть планету со своими спутниками–людьми, но в последний момент Доктор умудряется спасти его с падающей в черную дыру планеты. Однако разум Мастера практически неисправимо поврежден, и повелитель времени находится в коме. С твердым намерением спасти друга детства, Доктор приостанавливает время ТАРДИС и проникает в разум Мастера в надежде его исцелить…

**1.**  
_Я никогда особо не умел рассказывать._

_Другие могли бы поведать истории обо мне и моих спутниках. О том, что мы совершили. Обо всех наших счастливых, блестящих, потрясающих приключениях, чудесных спасениях, поддерживавших Вселенную в том виде, в каком она существует до сих пор. В прошлом я наслаждался осознанием того, что, куда и когда бы я ни отправился, люди там будут помнить меня, будут слагать песни о моих деяниях и разносить их над подвижными пустынными дюнами, ледяными и заснеженными равнинами, над горами, терзаемыми порывистым ветром. Они будут передавать слова о моих поступках своим детям и детям своих детей._

_Но сегодня всё это кажется таким поверхностным и пустым._

_Таким бессмысленным._

_Близок конец моей тринадцатой регенерации. Повелитель времени с Галлифрея, бегущий в своем последнем теле. Хотя ТАРДИС, конечно, не назвала бы это бегом. 9133 года. Я буду счастлив, если смогу хотя бы подняться ночью и вовремя прошаркать до туалета. Старость незаметно осела в моих костях и просочилась в саму мою сущность, словно терпеливая, неутомимая капель, вытачивающая ямку в камне. В моих прошлых инкарнациях мне не удавалось достичь старости. Кому нужна осторожность, если у тебя в запасе столько жизней? Но, по мере того как количество отведенных мне воплощений сокращалось, я научился быть более осторожным и здравомыслящим. Я – и здравомыслящий! Кто бы мог подумать! В прошлый раз, перед нынешним своим воплощением, я умер во сне стариком, а утром проснулся посвежевшим и возрожденным. Я сбросил одеяло, выскочил из кровати и бросил ТАРДИС прямиком в звездный свет, к какой-то Богом забытой планете._

_Как бы я хотел, чтобы он увидел меня тогда. Он бы гордился мной._

_В этот раз, возможно, случится нечто подобное – таким уж ленивым старым дураком я стал. Но я знаю, что в моих ногах не будет новых сил, когда я встану на следующее утро. В этот раз следующего утра не будет._

_И я готов принять это._

_Правда, готов._

_ТАРДИС свистит и вздрагивает. Она думает, что я сумасшедший старый болван, пытающийся успокоить себя, скрывающий свои страхи за личиной храбрости. Обычно она знает меня лучше, чем я сам. Но в этот раз я не могу удержаться и говорю с ней вслух, пытаюсь объяснить, как она ошибается, полагая, что я боюсь смерти. Правда, что, будучи молодым, я каждый раз приходил от нее в ужас. Но теперь – что мне осталось терять?_

_Прекрати молоть чепуху, старый дурак. Не будь жалок. У тебя есть очень важное дело, а времени этому дряхлому телу отведено не так много._

_Ты должен рассказать свою историю._

_С огромным усилием я, волоча ноги, подхожу ближе к ТАРДИС. Пораженные артритом суставы еле двигаются, а трость в моей руке дрожит. Глядя на мягкое зеленое свечение ее живого сердца, я вспоминаю те дни, когда этот повелитель времени был еще молод, а звезды сияли ярче, когда Вселенная притягивала своими тайнами и секретами, требуя их раскрыть._

_Я тихо шепчу ей._

 

**2.**

Всё началось здесь. Именно здесь, на этом самом месте, где я стою, рядом с сердцем ТАРДИС, в комнате управления. За консолью стоял взволнованный повелитель времени, безумный бродяга, святой спаситель с великолепным умом и равно дерзкой осанкой, тот, что мог временами действовать, как полнейший идиот, не одаренный и гранью логики. Он спорил с пришельцем, чья носорогоподобная голова заполняла весь голографический экран. Повелителя времени звали Доктор, и он был последним в своем роде. А другое дитя Галлифрея, его вынужденный спутник, находившийся, судя по всему, без сознания, – исчез.

– Что вы с ним сделали?! – в ярости кричал Доктор, глядя в глаза-бусинки джудуна.

Но офицер, похоже, был совсем не в настроении отвечать на вопросы.

– Ско, Ло, Во, До, До, Мо, Ро, Уо?

– Ничего я вам не скажу, пока вы мне не скажете, где он!

– Уо, Уо, Со, Со, Хо, Ко, Ксо!

– В последний раз говорю – мне плевать! У моего корабля тоже есть защита. Можете попробовать!

Не желая больше тратить на него время, джудун пролаял своим офицерам несколько приказов, и в воздух взлетело два заряда. От удара и последовавшего взрыва ТАРДИС качнулась в сторону, и Доктор едва успел ухватиться за рычаг – любой рычаг. Его ладонь ударила по красной кнопке, заставившей ТАРДИС наклониться в другую сторону. Его бросило на консоль, но, по крайней мере, теперь ничто не мешало ему дотянуться до управления защитным полем.

– Куо, Зо, Мо, Го, Го, Но, Во!

– Нет, я не опущу защитное поле! Ради самой логики, с чего вдруг мне это делать? – спросил Доктор.

Повисла долгая тишина – джудуну, похоже, понадобилось время, чтобы осмыслить его слова.

– КО, УО, РО!!

– А, ты наконец-то решил оскорбиться, поздравляю.

– Хо, Го, Йо, РО, ВО!!!

– Нет, я определенно не собираюсь этого делать! Чёрт возьми, следи за языком! Пьяные пуривианские моряки – и те ругаются вежливее!

Голографический экран мигнул, и вместо джудуна появилась высокая женщина, одетая в черное. На вид ей было за сорок. Ее волосы скрывал огромный белый парик, а лицо было бледным и худым, почти не имеющим признаков определенного пола, но при этом поразительно прекрасным и пропорциональным.

– Доктор, именем Прокламации Теней, сейчас же прекратите это безумие!

– А, наконец-то! Наконец можно поговорить с кем-то, у кого на лице не отображается идиотская привычка палить во всё подряд! Дорогая Леди Архитектор, как вы? Я в порядке, разве что за исключением того факта, что я потерял друга, – затараторил Доктор, не давая ей вставить ни слова. На вежливый светский разговор его бы уже не хватило.

– Его перенесли на один из ваших кораблей, когда ТАРДИС попала в радиус вашего телепортационного луча. Полагаю, это была случайность. Так кого мне считать ответственным за всё это? – выплюнул он, угрожающе сверкая глазами.

– Мы полностью осведомлены о том, что случилось. Телепортационный луч не был случайностью. Я требую, чтобы вы перестали преследовать наш флот.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы его вернули! Зачем он вам вообще нужен?

– Не пытайтесь обмануть нас, Доктор. Мы знаем, что ваш спутник не обычный человек. Он повелитель времени, Мастер. Самые первые записи о его преступлениях восходят еще к началу межгалактического суда. Тот, кого вы пытаетесь спасти, представляет опасность для всего сущего и должен быть арестован.

– Да ладно вам! Вы его хотя бы видели? Он безобиден! Его сейчас точно нельзя назвать бичом мироздания – не в его состоянии.

– Вскоре после того, как мы обнаружили, что выжженные останки Галлифрея освободились из-под Временного Замка, мы узнали, что древние повелители времени заточили этого опасного безумца под поверхностью проклятой планеты. Уверена, у них была причина так поступить.

– В их намерения не входило упрятать его в тюрьму! Старейшины запечатали Мастера в Ковчеге, чтобы защитить его от разрушения Галлифрея. Я знаю, я сам вытащил его из этого ужасного места*.

– Я не знаю, по какой причине вы защищаете его, Доктор, но если вы продолжите вмешиваться в совершение правосудия, мы будем вынуждены применить силу!

– Что? Вы снова собираетесь выстрелить в ТАРДИС? Вы уже сделали это только что, помните? Вы даже краску не поцарапали! – задиристо ответил Доктор.

– Мистер Бейнс не использовал и половины мощности лазерных пушек. Во время второго удара он не будет сдерживаться.

– О, нет, я не верю, что блестящая идея придержать огонь принадлежит мистеру Бейнсу. Мне почему-то кажется, что размышления ему несвойственны, – сказал Доктор. – Послушайте, Леди Архитектор. Мастер болен. Он должен вернуться в ТАРДИС, ко мне. Я просил вас по-доброму, я просил настойчиво, но сейчас я ОЧЕНЬ хочу, чтобы вы вернули мне моего друга, иначе…

Архитектор Теней придвинулась ближе к экрану, с вызовом задрав подбородок.

– Иначе что, Доктор?

– Иначе вы испытаете весь гнев повелителя времени, – не моргнув, заявил он.

Леди Архитектор сделала глубокий вдох.

– Вы не посмеете.

Доктор не ответил. Он не отводил взгляда от экрана, на лице у него была написана непреклонность и решимость.

– Мистер Бейнс, – Архитектор Теней повернулась и обратилась к голографическому экрану слева от себя, поддерживавшему связь с другими кораблями. – Мне жаль отдавать этот приказ, но стреляйте в полную силу.

Офицер-джудун пролаял несколько команд, и в космическое пространство по направлению к ТАРДИС взлетело еще четыре снаряда, каждый из них больше и мощнее двух предыдущих.

– Не стоило этого делать, – холодно сказал Доктор. Его пальцы как безумные летали над клавиатурой, он отслеживал снаряды на мониторе радара.

– Почему это?

– Я установил максимальную мощность щитов ТАРДИС, а это значит, что они теперь способны отразить снаряды и вернуть их туда, откуда они прилетели, – ответил Доктор, потянув последний рычаг.

Архитектор метнула взволнованный взгляд на большой радар у себя за спиной. Все четыре заряда столкнулись с невидимыми щитами, окружающими ТАРДИС, и отскочили, направляясь прямиком в строй кораблей Прокламации Теней. 

– Снаряд! – взревел офицер Теней.

Архитектора и ее офицеров резко отбросило в сторону, когда заряд лизнул бок корабля, пройдя мимо в каких-нибудь нескольких метрах. Она взглянула на радар. Две ракеты свободно прошли сквозь конвой, не задев ни одного корабля, и испарились в космическом пространстве. Однако две другие столкнулись с маленьким грузовым судном на самом краю левого фланга. Прогремел взрыв. От удара корабль начал вращаться, сдвигаясь прямо к сердцу червоточины.

– Доктор! – Архитектор прикрыла рот ладонью с тонкими дрожащими пальцами. – Как вы могли!

– Стрелял не я, – постарался оправдаться Доктор с болью в сердцах. Он знал, что не был виноват, но всё равно чувствовал себя ответственным.

– О, какая ирония! – воскликнула Леди Архитектор.

– Что вы хотите сказать? – Доктор нахмурился.

– Что было на том корабле? – спросил он снова, увидев ее взволнованное выражение лица.

– Леди Архитектор. Тюремный корабль исчез с радаров, – доложил офицер Теней из-за консоли.

Доктор застыл.

– Мастер был на борту? Он был на борту этого корабля?!

– Благодаря вам мы оба потеряли его! – выпалила Архитектор. – Мистер Марвел, куда ведет эта червоточина?

– В направлении Галактики 44541. Она должна открыться в руке Ориона, в точке 1245 Z, 5564 X, 3215 Y, считая от центра Галактики.

– Меняйте курс флота. Мы отправляемся немедленно. А вы, Доктор, останетесь здесь и перестанете вмешиваться, или я арестую вас за…

Она смотрела на плясавшие на экране помехи. Доктор уже отключил коммуникационный канал и послал ТАРДИС прямиком в червоточину. Обреченный тюремный корабль, за которым он гнался, потерял управление и стремительно падал сквозь воронку в Галактику 44541 – далекую звездную систему, которую населяющие ее виды называли Млечный Путь.

 

**3.**  
_На другом конце червоточины, облаченный в белый плазменный свет, возник джудунский тюремный корабль и направился прямо к крошечной голубой крапинке – планете под названием Земля. Для паниковавших на борту джудунов эта планета не значила ровным счетом ничего, для них она была лишь булыжником, так неудачно подвернувшимся на пути их падающего корабля. Но для заключенного она была важнее всего на свете – ведь на этой планете у Доктора было множество верных друзей._

_Для каждого, кто решил бы взглянуть в этот момент на небо северного полушария, курс джудунского тюремного корабля был похож на хвост падающей звезды на ночном небосводе. Но так уж случилось, что его увидел лишь один старик, сидевший на вершине холма на складном стуле под защитой железного навеса. Хвост горящего судна походил на хвост кометы, и на мгновение старик подумал, что это комета и есть. Но, приглядевшись сквозь стекло своего проверенного телескопа, он понял, что ошибся._

_Очень сильно ошибся._

 

На следующий день из утренних новостей, Уилфред Мотт узнал, куда упала та горящая металлическая штуковина. Он уже собирался позвонить своему другу Уинстону, когда в гостиную с последней проверкой ворвалась Сильвия.

– Так, я поставила грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину. Она будет работать около часа – не забудь ее выключить. Телефонные номера на кухонном столе, – она повернулась к отцу и махнула в его сторону рукой. – Знаю, у вас с Донной есть мой мобильный, но я на всякий случай оставила номер Сары и телефон отеля. Так, что еще?

– Ничего, наверное, – нетерпеливо пожал плечами Уилф. – Тебе не пора ехать, милая? Я думал, вы хотели быть в Шотландии к полудню?

– Да, хотели, но, учитывая жуткую погоду, это настоящее безумие, – Сильвия бросила взгляд на телевизор, но Уилф быстро переключил канал, прежде чем она успела понять, о чём говорилось в новостях.

– Папа! Верни, я хотела посмотреть прогноз погоды.

– О, беспокоиться не о чем, – пробормотал Уилф и потянул дочь прочь от телевизора, вытолкнул ее в коридор. – Ни снега, ни града, ничего подобного. Всё будет отлично. Тебе пора. Ты же не хочешь заставлять Сару ждать?

Сильвия хотела было возразить, но передумала.

– Ты прав, ты же знаешь, какая она. В прошлый раз, когда я чуть-чуть задержалась перед одной из ее вечеринок, истерике не было конца, – она подняла чемодан и сумку. – Так, запомни: еда в холодильнике, греть при шестистах ваттах ровно три минуты. Даже не думай о том, чтобы съесть что-нибудь, не прогрев как следует! Там всё подписано, так что не смешивай обед на среду с обедом на пятницу. Я позвоню, как только мы доберемся.

– Хорошо, милая, – Уилф помог ей надеть пальто и донес чемоданы до машины, чтобы ускорить процесс. – Веселись. И не волнуйся. Мы всё сделаем по твоим запискам.

– Не забудь поливать цветы, особенно те, что в моей комнате. Я не хочу, вернувшись домой, обнаружить, что мои фиалки завяли и превратились в зеленое месиво. И не забудь в пятницу вынести мусорные баки! – крикнула Сильвия, опустив боковое стекло, и вырулила на дорогу. Уилф отсалютовал, словно выполнял армейский приказ. Затем помахал ей, проводил взглядом до угла улицы и, стоило ей скрыться из виду, бросился в дом. Он снова включил БиБиСи, где в региональных новостях всё еще сообщали о падении маленького частного самолета неподалеку от Брикстона. К счастью, воздушное судно упало в небольшом просторном парке и не задело ни одного соседнего здания. Что самое странное, в репортаже ни слова не говорилось о судьбе пассажиров. Уилф схватил телефон и набрал номер Уинстона.

Линия соединилась.

– Уинстон! Видел новости? – возбужденно выпалил Уилф. – Тот самый корабль, о котором я тебе говорил вчера вечером. Тот, который я видел в телескоп. Он здесь, в Лондоне. Да, да! Его показывают по телевизору.

Ведущего на экране сменила съемка места крушения – огромный почерневший кратер в самом центре широкой лужайки. Обломки были скрыты под гигантским пластиковым тентом, а вся территория оцеплена желтой полицейской лентой, за которой толпились любопытные.

На территории туда-сюда сновали полицейские и спасатели, одетые в нечто, походившее на пластиковые скафандры. Где-то на задах Уилф даже разглядел военных, стоявших на страже с винтовками в руках. Затем камера описала дугу по парку, и на глаза ему попалась статуя плачущего ангела. Он в изумлении ткнул пальцем в экран.

– Погоди-ка, Уинстон. Я узнаю это место! Это же Шеппард Парк, рядом с домом Минни! Бог мой, надеюсь, у нее всё в порядке. Что? Конечно же, это опасно! От этих пришельцев никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. Они не все такие, как Доктор или те милые ребята-кактусы, о которых я тебе рассказывал.

Уилф выключил телевизор и бросился в коридор за пальто и шерстяной шапкой.

– Нет, я не думаю, что волноваться не о чем, раз за дело взялась армия, – крикнул он, прижимая мобильный плечом к уху и пытаясь влезть в пальто. – Волноваться стоит именно тогда, когда правительство берет всё в свои руки и начинает всё замалчивать.

Он похлопал себя по карманам брюк и пальто.

– Ключи, ключи! Куда я их снова дел? – пробормотал он.

– А! – Он схватил их со столика под зеркалом. К ним была приклеена желтая записка, на которой Сильвия написала большими красными буквами: «ВОТ ТВОИ КЛЮЧИ, ПАПА. НЕ ЗАБУДЬ ВЫКЛЮЧИТЬ ПОСУДОМОЕЧНУЮ МАШИНУ ПЕРЕД УХОДОМ». 

Уилф вздохнул и вернулся на кухню.

– Что значит, не собираюсь ли я сделать какую-нибудь глупость? Конечно, нет, Уинстон. Я просто проведаю Минни и узнаю, всё ли у нее в порядке. Она же живет совсем одна.

Посудомоечная машина всё еще работала, но Уилф уже потерял терпение. Он выключил проклятую технику, хотя ей оставалось работать еще около получаса.

– Да, да. Я позвоню ей. Сразу же после этого.

Уверенный в том, что Сильвии не на что будет жаловаться, он в спешке выбежал из дома.

 

 **4.**  
Он доехал до Брикстона на метро и направился к дому Минни. Его путь пролегал мимо плачущего ангела и места крушения. Вокруг черного кратера всё еще толпились зеваки, они всматривались вниз, в огромную яму, силясь рассмотреть обломки самолета. Уилф не мог себе даже представить, что эта штука такая чертовски огромная. Судя по размерам тента, объект под пластиковым материалом был больше трех двухэтажных автобусов вместе взятых. Уилф протолкнулся через толпу и едва успел добраться до желтой ленты, когда к людям подошел офицер.

– Господа! Пожалуйста, покиньте зону крушения! Вы мешаете спасателям!

– Простите, офицер, но что эти ребята делают там? – спросил Уилф, указывая на людей в пластиковых скафандрах. – Почему на них такие странные костюмы?

– Это стандартная процедура, сэр. Они проверяют местность на возможность утечки радиации. Мы пытаемся расчистить это место, поэтому не могли бы вы уйти?

– Радиация? Звучит опасно. Разве не нужно предупредить тех, кто живет поблизости? Эвакуировать их в безопасное место?

– Не беспокойтесь, сэр, всё под контролем. Это только проверка, пока мы не получали никаких предупреждений от техни…

– А что с теми, кто летел на этой штуке? Кто-нибудь выжил?

– Не знаю, сэр. Я здесь для того, чтобы расчистить место. Прошу вас посодействовать нам и уйти, – молодой человек вздернул брови и вежливо, но настойчиво подтолкнул Уилфа назад. Тот повернулся и заметил нескольких людей, похоже, парамедиков, с пустыми носилками в руках. В сопровождении четырех военных они бежали вниз.

– О Боже, в обломках еще кто-то есть! – крикнул Уилф.

– Сэр! Пожалуйста! Уходите! – приказал офицер, теряя терпение.

Уилф натянул свою шерстяную шапку на уши и неохотно вернулся на главную дорогу. Несколько раз он оглядывался через плечо, надеясь увидеть возвращающихся спасателей, но они исчезли под пластиковым тентом и больше не появлялись, пока он не дошел до конца улицы.

 

**5.**

Едва прибыв со своими людьми на место крушения, капитан Монтгомери направился к молодому офицеру ЮНИТа, стоявшему во главе операции «Падший Ангел», – она была названа так в честь места, куда упало судно внеземного происхождения. Офицер был совсем молод, ему едва перевалило за двадцать. Отдавая честь старшему по званию, он заметно нервничал. Будучи человеком, несущим огромную ответственность, имеющим очень мало времени и еще меньше терпения, капитан мысленно поставил зарубку написать запрос старшему офицеру, чтобы он перестал присылать на полевые работы зеленых юнцов. Ясно же, что они неспособны на такую работу.

– Офицер Гудчайлд, – произнес Монтгомери доведенным до автоматизма тоном превосходства. – Вы запрашивали подкрепление. Два отряда по пятнадцать человек в каждом.

– Так точно, сэр, – ответил Гудчайлд, держа спину и голову неестественно прямо. – Запрашивал.

– Вы и ваши люди не можете сами справиться с желтым кодом?

– Простите, сэр. Но это не обычное крушение.

Монтгомери посмотрел на офицера с приподнятой бровью.

– Что вы хотите сказать? Кто-то из них выжил?

– В обломках мы нашли несколько тел, они сгорели, практически превратились в золу, совершенно неузнаваемы. Согласно корабельному журналу, они были солдатами из расы джудун.

– Джудуны? – пробормотал Монтгомери. – Они представляют угрозу первого уровня, если вообще могут представить хоть какую-то угрозу.

– Не ради же уборки нескольких тел вы звонили в штаб и запрашивали подкрепление? – фыркнул он.

– Конечно, нет, сэр. Просто… – Гудчайлд поколебался. – Ну, мы не уверены, что все пришельцы, находившиеся на борту, погибли при столкновении.

– Как это вы не уверены? – раздраженно спросил Монтгомери.

– Согласно записям корабля, на борту был один заключенный. В общей сложности должно быть четыре тела, но мы нашли только три. Если вы меня понимаете, сэр, – Гудчайлд подвел старшего по званию к краю кратера.

– Еще мы нашли это, – молодой офицер указал на землю напротив статуи плачущего ангела, где, казалось, кто-то выбирался из почерневшей ямы. Капитан не мог поверить своим глазам. Там, на лужайке, виднелась цепочка следов в прожженной траве. Два офицера ЮНИТ проследовали за ними до самой улицы, где их пересекла дорога, но даже на ней оставались отметины.

– Но это же невозможно! – воскликнул капитан, распахнув глаза от изумления. – Смотрите, следы буквально вплавились в асфальт! Тот, кто их оставил, должно быть, горел заживо! Никто не может это пережить!

– Человек не может это пережить, сэр. Джудун, очевидно, тоже. Но в записях нет ни слова о том, к какой расе принадлежит заключенный.

– А это значит, что у нас красный код, – быстро взял себя в руки Монтгомери.

– Хорошая работа, офицер Гудчайлд, – признал он, пораженный четкими суждениями юноши. – Я немедленно передам своих людей под ваше командование. Найдите его!

– Есть, сэр! – исполнительно откликнулся Гудчайлд и прилежно отсалютовал.

 

 **6.**  
Минни Хупер жила в тесном, но уютном двухэтажном доме с террасой и маленьким садиком во дворе. Уилф поднялся на крыльцо, позвонил в дверь и теперь ждал. По дороге к дому Минни он сотню раз пробовал дозвониться до нее со своего мобильного, но она не брала трубку. После того, что он увидел в Шеппард Парке, Уилф прокручивал в голове всевозможные варианты событий, один ужаснее другого, и потому, не дождавшись ответа, он снова нажал на кнопку дверного звонка и нетерпеливо подпрыгнул на носках ботинок, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь сквозь замерзшие стеклянные панели. К своему облегчению, он наконец услышал ее шарканье в коридоре. Когда дверь открылась, Минни поначалу выглядела озабоченной, но, узнав Уилфа, расслабилась.

– Уилф, ох, я так рада, что ты появился. У меня серьезная проблема. Может, ты мне поможешь.

Она втянула его в коридор и заперла за ним дверь.

– Минни, у тебя всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Уилф. – Я звонил несколько раз, но никто не отвечал.

– Звонил? О, прости, дорогой, я была в подвале, оттуда совсем ничего не слышно, – рассеянно пробормотала она. – Эм, ты не мог бы подождать здесь? Мне нужно взять кое-что на кухне.

Она быстро возвратилась, неся в руках большой пакет молока.

– Пойдем в подвал? – сказала она и открыла дверь под лестницей, за которой был ряд ступенек, ведущих вниз. Деревянная лестница освещалась одной-единственной лампочкой, свисавшей с затянутого паутиной потолка.

– Что происходит? – спросил Уилф. Поведение Минни казалось ему откровенно странным.

– О, это… – Минни замялась. – Вообще-то, это довольно трудно объяснить.

– А ты попробуй, – сказал Уилф, следуя за ней вниз по ступенькам.

– Ну, помнишь, я рассказывала о подростках, которые любят играть около моего дома? Вчера они запустили мне в окно подвала мяч. Внизу был настоящий бедлам, конечно, стекло повсюду. Я была очень расстроена. Сразу же позвонила мистеру Заботину и попросила починить окно, но у него не будет свободного времени до следующей недели. Так что, когда идет дождь, всё внутри заливает, и мне пришлось попросить мистера Финча, моего доброго соседа, отодвинуть от окна коробки, чтобы ничего не намокло.

– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я спустился и починил окно? – спросил Уилф.

– О нет, дорогой, конечно, нет. Мистер Заботин творит чудеса, а твои отношения с починкой чего бы то ни было мне хорошо известны. Я видела этот твой железный навес на холме. Не то чтобы он был так плох, – быстро добавила Минни. – Очень мило с твоей стороны предложить помощь.

Она внезапно занервничала.

Они стояли у подножия лестницы. Подвал Минни был уставлен картонными коробками и старой мебелью. Свет от лампочки едва доходил сюда, и потому это место, и так достаточно тесное, выглядело довольно мрачным. Уилфу в глаза бросилось большое окно, скорее напоминавшее белый светящийся квадрат на фоне темной стены. Через него просачивался холодный сквозняк, смешивавшийся со спертым подвальным воздухом. Большинство осколков уже убрали, но некоторые всё еще торчали в деревянной раме наподобие ряда расколотых зубов. Уилф протер глаза. Возможно, ему померещилось, но один из осколков был подёрнут тонкой полоской алого цвета.

– Минни, ты порезалась? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Минни покачала головой.

– О нет, она не моя. Наверное, того человека, который прячется здесь, – объяснила она и уставилась куда-то в угол, где были свалены коробки. – У него, наверное, еще идет кровь.

– Прости, милая, – Уилф покачал головой и в изумлении ущипнул себя за переносицу. – Я совершенно запутался. Внизу есть кто-то?

Минни кивнула.

– Сначала я подумала, что это кошка. Рыжая соседская кошка, она часто приходит в сад. Я спустилась сюда, чтобы убрать стекло, как вдруг услышала странный звук, будто что-то скребется среди коробок. А когда пригляделась, поняла, что это совсем не кошка.

Она толкнула упирающегося Уилфа к месту, где прятался ее незваный гость.

– Иди, посмотри и скажи мне, как он выглядит.

– Ох, Минни! Мне просто не верится! Если у тебя в подвале прячется странный человек, нельзя приходить сюда! Ты должна была позвонить в полицию! – заспорил Уилф. Но, поняв, что незнакомец, скорее всего, слышал их, закрыл рот рукой.

– О чём ты только думала! Может быть, это грабитель! Он мог ранить тебя, или еще хуже! – зашептал он.

– Нет, Уилфред, ты должен взглянуть на его лицо. И он не опасен. Думаю, он ранен.

Уилф нехотя придвинулся ближе и посмотрел за угол. Под старым столом, вжавшись спиной в угол и прячась между деревянных ножек, сидел перепуганный юноша. Он был одет в сгоревшую и обуглившуюся, разорванную в клочья одежду. Его волосы были грязно-соломенного цвета, на висках виднелись серые пятна, а измазанное сажей и копотью лицо с острыми скулами было покрывала легкая, но грубая щетина. Глубоко посаженные глаза уставились на Уилфа.

Уилф резко вдохнул.

Это лицо.

Он знал это лицо.

Он в ужасе отшатнулся и столкнулся с Минни.

– Ох, это нехорошо, – пробормотал он. – Плохо. Очень плохо.

– Я не хотела звонить в полицию, – объяснила Минни, ухватившись за друга и пытаясь удержать его на ногах. – Это ведь он, да? Его лицо мы видели в тех снах под Рождество? Это тот самый человек.

Уилф провел ладонью по лицу. Это точно был Мастер, но какого чёрта он тут делает? В последний раз, когда он видел этого монстра, тот исчез с другими пришельцами, повелителями времени, в том портале. Доктор обещал, что эти ужасные повелители времени никогда больше не вернутся на Землю. Он сказал, что они были запечатаны в каком-то временном пузыре. Но вот он, Мастер, вернулся и прячется в подвале у Минни.

– Это уже ни в какие рамки, – пробормотал Уилф, качая головой и продолжая отступать назад, и при этом едва не наступил на керамическую миску. Он опустил взгляд.

– А это что?

– О, сейчас, – Минни подобрала миску, налила в нее молока и поставила на пол перед Мастером.

– Вот, держи, – сказала она мягко, словно разговаривала с безобидным заблудившимся домашним зверьком. Излишне говорить, что Уилф безоговорочно решил, что она окончательно потеряла разум, и поспешно оттащил ее прочь.

– Что ты делаешь? – в ужасе возопил он.

– Я просто дала ему немного молока. Он очень хотел пить.

– Минни, это не кошка! Это взрослый человек. Нет, вообще-то, он даже не человек.

Уилф замолчал и снова ущипнул себя за переносицу.

– Ох, как же тебе объяснить? Он пришелец. Он опасное чудовище. Ты себе даже не представляешь, на что он способен, но поверь мне, я видел это своими собственными глазами.

– Правда? – пробормотала Минни, хмуро вглядываясь в его взволнованное лицо. – Странно, мне он опасным не кажется.

Она выглянула из-за его плеча. Уилф обернулся и проследил за взглядом Минни.

Привлеченный молоком, Мастер крадучись выбрался из своего укрытия и подполз на четвереньках к керамической миске. Он пил белую жидкость жадно, громко хлюпая и бросая на двух людей болезненные взгляды.

– Думаю, он боится нас больше, чем мы его, – сказала Минни.

Озадаченный поведением Мастера, Уилф сделал нерешительный шаг вперед. Мастер отшатнулся, задев миску локтем и выплеснув всё молоко на пол.

– Подожди, – пробормотал Уилф. – Тут что-то не так.

– Что не так, дорогой? – спросила Минни.

– Мастер, в смысле, этот парень, он не был таким. В последний раз, когда я его видел, он был совершенно безумным и злым. Он был хитрым. Он в один миг мог повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Говорю тебе, Минни, он был умен, очень, очень умен, как Доктор. Взгляни на него теперь.

Уилф взглянул Мастеру в глаза, но в ответ получил только полный ужаса взгляд.

– Что же случилось с этим твоим злобным умом? Ты скрываешь его? – Уилф внимательно изучил его лицо. – Снова твои грязные трюки? Чтобы ты мог подобраться к Доктору?

Мастер не отвечал. Ничего, кроме пустого испуганного взгляда.

– Что такое? Говорить не можешь? – Уилф нахмурился. Мастер сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. Словно измученное жаждой животное, он нагнулся и принялся слизывать молоко с пола.

– Не делай так! – воскликнул Уилф – и только тут заметил жуткие ожоги на руках и шее Мастера. Кожа была красной и обожженной, отходила от плоти крупными хлопьями.

– Ты обгорел, – в армии Уилфу доводилось видеть жертв пожаров и ожогов. Эти люди испытывали острый недостаток жидкости, для поддержания жизни воду им приходилось вливать. Неудивительно, что бедный паренек так хотел пить. Не успев даже сообразить, что делает, Уилф подобрал миску и до краев наполнил ее молоком из пакета. Глядя на то, как повелитель времени большими жадными глотками поглощает молоко, Уилф гадал, каким обманом его заставили почувствовать жалость к этой свинье. В конце концов, он ведь пытался убить Донну и Доктора всего пару месяцев назад. И разве он не превратил всех на Земле в клонов самого себя? Что бы ни произошло, что бы ни превратило его из кровожадного безумца в жалкого идиота, он это заслужил.

Но всё же Уилф помнил, что сказал ему Доктор перед уходом.

Он опустился перед Мастером на корточки, пытаясь установить контакт.

– Ты прилетел сюда на том космическом корабле, который разбился в Шеппард Парке, да? Что случилось с его законными владельцами? Только не говори, что он твой. Ты убил их, украл их корабль? – Уилф бросил взгляд на неприятный порез, рассекший закопченный рукав одежды Мастера. На краях ткани запеклась кровь.

– Тебя кто-нибудь ищет, какие-нибудь пришельцы? – спросил Уилф и указал на крошечные порезы на щеках Мастера. – Ты поэтому пришел сюда. После крушения ты был ранен, брел по улице и искал место, где можно спрятаться. Ты нашел разбитое окно и влез сюда.

– Он друг того красавчика Доктора? – невинно спросила Минни. Она была совершенно не в курсе событий в особняке Нейсмитов.

– Нет, конечно же, нет! – выдохнул Уилф, но затем задумался, вспомнив, какие странные были у этих двоих отношения.

– По крайней мере, я так не думаю, – добавил он, почесав бороду.

– Не слишком-то ты уверен.

– Да, ну, всё, что я знаю – это то, что нам нужен Доктор, чтобы понять, что происходит, и срочно. Где бы ни появился этот парень, происходит что-нибудь ужасное.

– О, так мне обзвонить Серебряный Покров? – с возбужденным блеском в глазах спросила Минни.

– Если тебе не трудно. А я пока пригляжу за ним.

Когда Минни поднялась наверх, чтобы найти список телефонов, Уилф вылил остатки молока в миску. Наблюдая, как жалкий повелитель времени торопливо заглатывает жидкость и вылизывает посудину, не оставив ни единой капли, он никак не мог выбросить из головы мысли о крушении величия.

 

 **7.**  
Доктор приземлился посреди улицы где-то в Лондоне. Он вышел из ТАРДИС и мгновенно узнал эти окрестности.

Уэссекс Лейн. 

Улица, где жила Донна.

Озадаченный и раздраженный, Доктор бросился назад и только тут понял, что, в сущности, не знает, куда ему лететь. Он снова выбежал на улицу. Всё это не имело никакого смысла. Почему ТАРДИС приземлилась здесь? Он выследил пропавший тюремный корабль до самого края Солнечной Системы и видел, как тот упал, вспыхнув в атмосфере Земли. Он знал, что судно приземлилось где-то в северном полушарии, где-то в Европе, но где именно – не имел понятия.

В такие редкие, отчаянные времена, когда у Доктора заканчивались все стоящие идеи, он позволял ТАРДИС всё решать. Он ставил свою верную спутницу на автопилот и позволял ей действовать на голых первобытных инстинктах. ТАРДИС была гораздо, гораздо старше Доктора, и по непонятным зачастую для него причинам она всегда была в курсе событий, которые должны будут повлиять на его жизнь. Но на просьбу о помощи нечасто удавалось получить четкий и ясный ответ.

– Почему здесь? Почему Уэссекс Лейн? Почему прямо перед домом Донны? – в раздумьях он вцепился себе в волосы.

– Потому что она единственный человек, который может сказать мне, где он? – продолжал он размышлять вслух, вспоминая события прошлого Рождества. – Это так?

Он посмотрел на ТАРДИС, но синяя будка хранила молчание. Ну, где был способный на нормальный разговор спутник, когда он был нужен? Голова Доктора работала с бешеной силой. Он запер ТАРДИС и неуверенно направился к дому семейства Ноубл.

 

 **8.**  
– Знаешь, это становится неудобным, – сказал Уилф Мастеру. Тот уже покончил с молоком и теперь, похоже, легче переносил его присутствие. По крайней мере, он не пытался снова забиться в свое укрытие.

– Если ты не скажешь ни слова, я не смогу ничего понять. Эй, может быть, мы сможем общаться как-то по-другому? – он стукнул пальцем себя по виску. – Не так уж ты туп, раз смог добраться сюда. Что скажешь?

Мастер уставился на него и сморщился, нервными движениями пытаясь счистить засохшую корочку со своих ран. Особенно он, казалось, зациклился на обгоревшей коже на своем левом запястье.

– Ой, да не делай так, – Уилф отвернулся на мгновение, эта картина вызывала у него ужас. – Так, давай вот как: кивни, когда хочешь сказать «да», или покачай головой, когда хочешь сказать «нет». Так ты можешь?

Долгое время Мастер совершенно не шевелился и просто смотрел на Уилфа пустыми глазами.

– Аллё! Прием! – Уилф помахал рукой перед носом у Мастера. – Есть кто-нибудь дома?

Уилф уже собирался совсем сдаться, как вдруг Мастер слабо, почти незаметно кивнул.

– Да! Точно! Так-то лучше! – Уилф потер ладони. – А теперь разберемся.

Он придвинулся ближе к Мастеру, и тот поспешно отполз, всем своим лицом изображая недоверие.

– Нет, нет, я тебе зла не причиню, – уверил его Уилф. Где-то на задворках разума он осознавал, как глупо всё это выглядело – то, что Мастер боялся его, а не наоборот.

– Я просто хочу знать вот что. Доктор. В последний раз, когда я его видел, он собирался искать тебя. Тогда я ничего не понял, ведь он мне сказал, что ты вернулся на ту красную планету, запертую в каком-то временном пузыре или вроде того. Но он нашел то, что осталось от алмаза, и улетел на ТАРДИС. Он сказал, что спасет тебя от саморазрушения. Скажи мне. И, пожалуйста, честно. Доктор нашел тебя?

Мастер смотрел на него так, словно большинство слов, которые произнес Уилф, вовсе не дошли до его разума. Однако когда человек упомянул имя Доктора, в его глазах вспыхнули взволнованные огоньки.

Уилф внимательно наблюдал за этой переменой в лице Мастера.

– И? Доктор нашел тебя?

Мастер медленно кивнул.

Губы старика растянулись в широкой улыбке.

– Нашел! Нашел, правда ведь?! Он нашел тебя! Вот почему ты здесь! ХА! – Уилф возбужденно хлопнул ладонями по коленям. – Я знал! Я знал, что у него получится! Никто, кроме Доктора, не справился бы! Он вернул тебя из мертвых!

Мастер смотрел, как старик танцует в подвале, размахивая руками и вертясь, словно подросток. С поднятым вверх пальцем он походил на странную пародию на «Лихорадку Субботним Вечером» Траволты**. Это выглядело так глупо, что даже на лице свихнувшегося повелителя времени появилась застенчивая улыбка.

– Эй! – воскликнул Уилф, заметив веселый, но озадаченный взгляд Мастера. – В дни моей молодости это был самый хит.

Он мог бы еще продолжить свои танцы, но тут тишину прорезал дверной звонок, приковавший его к месту. Мастер в мгновение ока нырнул обратно под стол.

– Подождите минуту! – Уилф услышал, как Минни шаркает по коридору, в то время как находившийся за дверью человек трезвонил вовсю. – Да, да, иду!

– Минни! Не открывай! Не открывай дверь! – крикнул Уилф с лестницы, но было уже поздно.


	2. Доктор против мистера Фокса

**1.**  
Мистер Фокс появился в самом центре Лондона, среди бела дня, под безымянным мостом в окружении отряда солдат джудун. Будучи человеком осмотрительным, или, по крайней мере, более осмотрительным, чем те, кто его окружал в данный момент, он предпочел бы прибыть под покровом ночи, в менее населенном районе и с менее очевидной инопланетной свитой. К счастью, это место было почти совсем заброшено, если не считать нескольких бездомных пьяниц, прятавшихся в тенях. Но они были слишком одурманены, чтобы принять эту идиотскую компанию полностью вооруженных носорогоподобных существ за чистую монету. И всё же, для ведения расследования существовали и другие, более разумные методы.

Мистер Фокс отряхнул свой костюм от нанопыли и провел пальцами по своим зализанным волосам, уложенным так, что на лбу образовывался стильный вдовий пик*. Даже в вонючей дыре, в которой он оказался, нужно было выглядеть презентабельно. Он обернулся и подозвал своего помощника на пару слов.

– Мистер Бейнс, – сказал Фокс, поправляя свои серебряные запонки. – Скажите мне, дорогой друг. Вам вообще доступно понятие _работы под прикрытием_?

Мистер Бейнс был почти на голову выше остальных офицеров своего отряда и, в полную противоположность мистеру Фоксу, говорил мало и обладал крайне ограниченными умственными способностями. Он склонил голову набок и пожал плечами.

– Да, похоже, это всё усложнит, – вздохнул Фокс. – Позвольте мне объяснить всё предельно просто.

Жестом руки он указал на окружающее их пространство.

– Посмотрите вокруг, мистер Бейнс, и скажите мне, что не так с этой картинкой?

И снова молчаливое пожимание плечами.

– Ничего? Не видите ничего особенно заметного? Например, стадо солдат с мордами носорогов, марширующих при белом свете по планете, обитатели которой в жизни своей не видели джудуна? Не думаете, что это возбудит подозрения или посеет панику? Не думаете, что это поставит на уши их правительство и ополчит против нас всю армию? Вы не… – мистер Фокс на мгновение умолк. – В этом ваша проблема, не так ли, мистер Бейнс? Вы просто _не думаете_.

Мистер Бейнс наконец придумал, что сказать.

– Ко, Ло, Уо, Но, Но, Зо?

– Да, да, я знаю, – пустая улыбка появилась на лице мистера Фокса. – Я здесь, чтобы думать за вас. Для этого Прокламация Теней и наняла меня. Я мозг, направляющий мускулы.

– Ко, Джо, Но, Го, Го, Го, Ксо?

– Что мы будем с этим делать? – улыбнулся мистер Фокс. – Хороший вопрос, мистер Бейнс! Конечно, у меня есть идея. И, должен добавить, очень простая. Даже трудно назвать ее планом.

Он сделал шаг по направлению к мистеру Бейнсу и поднялся на носках своих дорогих кожаных ботинок, стараясь встать с ним лицом к лицу.

– Используйте свои дубинки, вы, куклы. У этих ваших веселеньких полицейских палочек для битья есть не только ваши любимые красные кнопки, которые делают бум-бум. Так уж получилось, что они содержат весьма эффективную функцию мерцания. Вы ее не используете, но она входит в стандартную экипировку любых силовых структур.

Мистер Фокс отступил назад. Больше утреннего дыхания джудуна цивилизованный человек вынести не смог бы. Дыхание же мистера Фокса пахло мятой. Он хлопнул в ладоши.

– Ну, мистер Бейнс, давайте мерцать!

Для того чтобы найти нужную кнопку, джудунам потребовалось время, но затем образы мистера Бейнса и остальных растворились во вспышке голубого света и они превратились в группу людей – четырех парамедиков и четырех офицеров полиции. Мистер Фокс внимательно изучил человеческое лицо мистера Бейнса – большую голову с массивной челюстью, покоящуюся на толстой шее. Глаза-бусинки смотрели из-под тяжелых бровей, во многом схожих с бровями неандертальцев.

– Больше мускулов, чем мозгов. Думаю, вам очень идет, – улыбнулся мистер Фокс своей доведенной до автоматизма улыбкой. Из нагрудного кармана он извлек белый браслет. Это был небольшой предмет с зеленой мерцающей полоской посередине. Держа его перед собой наподобие компаса, мистер Фокс медленно повернулся на каблуках. Зеленый свет скакал вверх и вниз, ловя ускользающий сигнал. Поворачиваться мистер Фокс закончил, когда «компас» указал в сторону Брикстона.

– Пойдемте, господа, – обратился он к отряду джудунов, даже не взглянув на них. – У нас есть важные дела. Давайте выследим нашего беглеца, пока он не посеял хаос на этой планете.

 

 **2.**  
Когда Минни открыла дверь, ее глазам предстал привлекательный, но довольно неинтересный молодой офицер в компании двух тяжеловооруженных солдат.

Минни охнула и собиралась было захлопнуть дверь, но офицер придержал ее.

– Не пугайтесь, мэм. Мы из армии, – он показал ей удостоверение. – Простите за беспокойство, но нам нужно обыскать ваш дом.

– Но вы не можете, – изумленно сказала Минни. – Нет, я не впущу вас в дом и…

Без особых усилий офицер Гудчайлд толкнул дверь, распахнул ее настежь и пропустил своих людей вперед. Поведение этих грубиянов начинало раздражать Минни.

– Только посмотрите на эти грязные ботинки! Вы испортите мне ковры!

– Мне очень жаль, мэм, – заученно ответил Гудчайлд.

– Ради Бога, что вы ищете?

– Я не могу вам сказать, мэм. Эта информация засекречена.

– Что? Перестаньте. Вы вошли в мой дом без разрешения и даже не хотите объяснить, почему это так необходимо? – крикнула Минни достаточно громко, чтобы ее услышали двое мужчин в подвале. – Во что превращается эта страна! Вы ведете себя, как нацисты!

– Мы не нацисты, мэм, уверяю вас, – офицер Гудчайлд отошел от нее и направился в гостиную.

– Есть что-нибудь? – спросил он у одного из подчиненных.

– Ничего, сэр.

Второй офицер вернулся из кухни.

– Ничего, сэр, – доложил он.

– Хорошо, проверьте второй этаж. Потом двигаемся дальше.

Двое мужчин взбежали по лестнице, оставив Гудчайлда одного. Офицер вернулся в коридор, где Минни всё еще ждала его, закрыв ладонями рот. Странно, но выражение лица пожилой леди показалось ему взволнованным.

– Вы закончили, мальчики? – спросила она, упершись спиной в дверь, ведущую в подвал.

Но Гудчайлда было не так просто обмануть.

– Почти. Скажите, мэм, что за этой дверью?

– Какой дверью, дорогой? – моргнув, спросила Минни.

Гудчайлд указал ей за спину.

– О, этой дверью! Да. Эм…

Гудчайлд отодвинул ее и распахнул дверь, открыв лестничный пролет.

– Это подвал, – добавила Минни так спокойно, как только могла. – Не стоит туда ходить. Там только старая мебель и всякое барахло. И там ужасный беспорядок.

– Это стандартная процедура, мэм, – сказал Гудчайлд и направился вниз. Встревоженная Минни шла за ним по пятам.

– Ну правда. Там ничего нет, да и свет не работает, вы ничего не увидите, – запротестовала она и задержала дыхание, когда хорошо подготовленный офицер зажег фонарь, заливший всю комнату светом.

– Что за стук? – заметил Гудчайлд и скользнул лучом по коробкам, направляя его на темную фигуру позади.

Уилф стоял у окна, держа в руках молоток и деревянную доску. 

– А, Минни, вот ты где, – проговорил он как можно более обыденно, щурясь от яркого света.

– Ты не нашла коробку девяток? Серьезно, с этими я ничего сделать не могу, они слишком короткие, – он погремел коробкой гвоздей.

– Сэр? – Гудчайлд опустил фонарь. – Что вы здесь делаете?

– О, это просто мой друг, Уилфред Мотт, он пришел починить разбитое окно. Уилф, офицер обыскивает мой дом. Я не совсем понимаю, что они ищут, но, надеюсь, они уйдут, как только поймут, что ничего не нашли.

– Правда?

– Обыск полностью законный, у нас есть разрешение правительства, – попытался оправдаться Гудчайлд.

– Так что же вы ищете?

– Не могу сказать, сэр, информация засекречена.

– Мне он сказал то же самое, – пожаловалась Минни.

– Да что же это за безумие такое? Вы не можете вот так вот вторгаться в чей-либо дом, не объясняя причины! Вы где находитесь, в Нацистской Германии? – возопил Уилф.

– Именно, – Минни бросила на офицера осуждающий взгляд.

– У нас есть разумные причины не информировать население о целях операции, – дельно заявил Гудчайлд, хотя глубоко внутри он уже начинал нервничать.

– Видишь это? – Уилф засучил рукав и показал ему длинный шрам, украшавший его руку. – Получил его на войне. По крайней мере, наше поколение сражалось за нашу страну! Мы гнали нацистов до самой Германии. Не то что вы, слабаки. Ходите по домам пожилых людей и пугаете их до смерти. Вам должно быть стыдно за себя.

Гудчайлд был почти рад, когда на вершине лестницы появился один из его подчиненных с рапортом.

– Мы проверили второй этаж, сэр. Всё чисто.

– Хорошо. Убираемся отсюда, – он вздохнул и бросился вверх по лестнице.

– Сэр, мэм, – вежливо кивнул он старикам. – Приносим свои извинения за доставленные неудобства.

– И правильно! – крикнул Уилф ему вслед. – И ты зовешь себя офицером армии? Поучаствуй в настоящем сражении, а потом приходи и спорь со мной, сосунок!

– Так, давайте-ка я вас провожу, – Минни повернулась к Уилфу и одними губами прошептала «Прекрати!».

Как только солдаты ушли, она вернулась.

– Чуть не попались. Бедное мое сердце, колотится, как ненормальное.

– Ты в порядке, дорогая?

– Да, да. Немного волнующе, правда? Я не чувствовала себя такой живой с тех пор, как едва не заняла второе место на конкурсе цветочной композиции, – она с любопытством оглядела подвал. – Так, и где ты его спрятал?

– Здесь, – Уилф сбросил несколько пыльных тряпок и отодвинул коробки в сторону. Мастер свернулся в углу. Под его ногой медленно расплывалось темное пятно. Окунувшаяся в него белая одежда моментально окрашивалась в алый цвет.

– О боже, у него идет кровь, – ахнула Минни. – И сильно.

– Не может быть, не из-за тех мелких порезов, – Уилф придвинулся к Мастеру, но тот снова стал отползать. Он скривился, когда его левая нога скользнула по полу.

– Всё в порядке, я не причиню тебе вреда. Дай-ка посмотреть.

Он аккуратно засучил левую штанину Мастера. Из-за тусклого света в подвале он не заметил этого раньше, но вся нога была покрыта кровью. Мастер вздрогнул от боли, когда Уилф отнял ткань от его колена, открыв отвратительную рану, огромную дыру в плоти, доходившую до самой кости.

– Ох, выглядит ужасно, – выдавила Минни. – Ты бедняжка.

– Неудивительно, что он ползает. Стоять на такой ноге, наверное, адски больно.

– Я схожу наверх за бинтами.

Она вскоре вернулась с аптечкой первой помощи, и Уилф прочистил и перевязал рану. Он также осмотрел порез у Мастера на руке, но это оказалась лишь легкая царапина, которая уже успела затянуться в тонкую красноватую линию. Уилфу это показалось странным, особенно учитывая, сколько крови было на рукаве.

А если подумать, разве у Мастера над левой бровью не было крошечного кровоточащего пореза? Уилф внимательно изучил его лицо, но уже не мог найти эту царапину. Ему показалось, что и порезов на его лице было уже не так много, как раньше. Возможно, он просто привык. Так бывает, когда смотришь много новостей – и привыкаешь к ужасам, которые происходят в мире. К таким вещам просто теряешь интерес. К тому же, по сравнению с ногой Мастера, эти незначительные царапины попросту превращались в ничто.

– Нельзя держать его в подвале, – сказал он Минни. – Здесь сыро и холодно. В таком состоянии, как у него, это последнее, что нужно.

– Можем перенести его наверх. На втором этаже есть пустая комната.

Уилф покачал головой.

– Он не может тут оставаться, Минни. Те солдаты могут вернуться.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Можем отвезти его ко мне.

– Что, к Сильвии? Ну нет, Уилф, это плохая идея. Она сойдет с ума.

– Нет, Сильвия уехала из города на неделю. Поехала на север к друзьям. А Донна на выходные осталась с Шоном в их квартире. Она хотела заняться оформлением, покраской и тому подобным. У меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы найти Доктора.

Минни уставилась на него.

– Ну, в прошлый раз это заняло два часа. В этот раз у нас есть время до понедельника, если Донна не решит нанести мне неожиданный визит.

– Но как мы его туда перевезем? Он не может ходить. А те солдаты наверняка еще бродят вокруг, ищут его по всей улице, – спросила Минни.

– Нужно будет вытащить его отсюда, когда они уйдут. А что касается передвижения… – Уилф задумался. – Можно позвонить Уинстону, пусть подберет нас на своем фургоне.

– Да, хорошая идея. И… и, может быть, мы сможем его катить, – увлеченно сказала Минни.

– А… Эм, прости, в каком смысле катить? – спросил Уилф.

– Мой покойный муж Фил, мне приходилось ухаживать за ним дома. Я всё сохранила после его смерти. Глупость, конечно, я знаю, но я просто не могла себя заставить возвратить все те вещи. Они слишком напоминали мне о нем. Неважно. Фил был прикован к постели, и в магазин я возила его в кресле-каталке, которое арендовала в больнице. Эта штука еще стоит тут где-то.

Минни коснулась пальцем губ, пытаясь припомнить, где ее оставила.

– Я знаю, что оно где-то здесь. Где-то в этом мусоре. А!

Она прошла в угол подвала и стащила пыльную тряпку, под которой оказалось старое кресло-каталка.

– Вот! Наверное, сойдет. Как ты думаешь? – возбужденно спросила она.

 

 **3.**  
Мистер Фокс со своим отрядом прошел мимо останков джудунского корабля и каменного плачущего ангела, едва взглянув на них. Его взгляд был прикован к белому следящему устройству. Но, дойдя до конца улицы, он вдруг развернулся, прошел назад и остановился около статуи. Убрав устройство в нагрудный карман, он втянул носом воздух.

– О, я чую кровь повелителя времени, – коварная улыбка скользнула по его губам, открыв ряд зубов. Для человека у него были слишком острые клыки. Остальные следовали за ним по пятам. Мистер Фокс осторожно шел по запаху крови, пока не добрался до странных отметин на асфальте. Он наступил на след, сличая отпечатки с собственными следами.

– Технологии – это хорошо, но ничто не может быть лучше старых добрых первобытных инстинктов, – пробормотал он и еще раз вдохнул воздух. Затем поднял руки и сделал знак остальным.

– Господа, прошу сюда.

 

 **4.**  
– Берег чист? – беспокойно спросил Уилф. Его нервы были натянуты до предела, ноги словно превратились в сжатые пружины. Он стоял в коридоре с Мастером, привязанным к креслу-каталке. На того надели темно-синюю пижаму и смыли с лица копоть. Хоть какое-то улучшение – он теперь, по крайней мере, не выглядел как жертва крушения.

Минни выглянула через дверь на улицу, где Уинстон ждал их в своем фургоне. Он поставил трап, чтобы можно было без проблем вкатить кресло в кузов, и уже завел мотор.

– Никого не вижу, – ответила Минни.

– Тогда пошли! – Уилф бросил всю свою энергию в старые ноги толкнул кресло-каталку и выкатил его из коридора, спустил по двум ступенькам крыльца и вывез на улицу.

Уинстон не отрывал взгляда от зеркала заднего вида, следя за встречным движением.

– Скорее, Уилф! – махнул он из открытого окна.

Уилф втолкнул Мастера в кузов фургона и быстро захлопнул двери.

– Получилось! – выдохнул он, сняв шапку и обмахиваясь ей.

– Боже, по нему не скажешь, но этот парень весит тонну!

Минни сунула голову в боковое окно.

– Он в порядке?

– Думаю, да, – ответил Уилф, приглядываясь. – Выглядит нормально. Лучше, чем я.

– Бедняжка, – взволнованно проговорила она. – Мне его так жалко. Он напоминает мне моего младшего двоюродного брата Фредерика. Он работал на стройке и ударился головой о железную перекладину. Стал совсем другим. Словно свет внутри него погас в одно мгновение.

– Друзья, пора уезжать. Сюда едут машины,– настойчиво сказал Уинстон.

Минни стукнула по стенке фургона.

– Двигай, Уинстон. Будьте осторожны, мальчики.

Уинстон нажал на газ. В боковое окно Уилф смотрел, как Минни стоит на тротуаре и машет им.

– Дай знать, если понадобится моя помощь, – крикнула она им вслед, когда они заворачивали за угол. Она еще немного постояла на улице перед домом, от всего своего доброго сердца надеясь, что для этого несчастного, запутавшегося юноши всё закончится хорошо.

 

 **5.**  
В доме семейства Ноубл не было никого. Ни Донны, ни Уилфа, ни даже Сильвии. Стоя в саду на заднем дворе, Доктор вглядывался в окно кухни. Если не учитывать недоеденный завтрак, грязные тарелки и вроде бы протекающую посудомоечную машину, дом был заброшен. Должно быть, они ушли.

Доктор развернулся и пошел назад, засунув руки глубоко в карманы пальто. Могло ли такое быть, думал он, что ТАРДИС в этот раз ошиблась? Он беспокойно огляделся вокруг. Доктор мог уловить его запах, но, увы, тот был слишком слаб, чтобы определить направление. Доктор уныло вздохнул, не представляя, как теперь его найти. Он вошел в ТАРДИС и настроил случайный маршрут, ограничив приземление десятью милями вокруг Уэссекс Лейн. Думал он только о Мастере. Ядро ТАРДИС со свистом ожило, и синяя полицейская будка исчезла.

И именно в этот момент фургон Уинстона вывернул из-за угла.

 

 **6.**  
Что-то изменилось. Мистер Фокс снова принюхался. Он достал «компас» и посмотрел на яростно мечущийся сигнал.

– Похоже, наша цель переместилась, – пробормотал он. – Но куда именно…

Он поднял устройство слежения повыше. На дальних дистанциях мистеру Фоксу всё-таки нужна была его помощь. А при сочетании устройства с его чувствительным нюхом, он был способен выследить подозреваемого не хуже чемпионской гончей.

– Там! – указал он. – Полмили на запад.

 

 **7.**  
– И что ты будешь с ним делать? – спросил Уинстон, помогая Уилфу занести Мастера в дом. При каждом взгляде в лицо этого человека у старика мурашки пробегали по спине.

Уилф закрыл дверь на все замки. Никогда раньше он не испытывал такого облегчения, оказавшись дома.

– Пригляжу за ним, пока не появится Доктор. Когда он придет, он обо всём позаботится.

Они закатили кресло в гостиную и поставили его рядом с диваном. Уилф задернул шторы на окнах.

– Уверен, что справишься с ним? – беспокойно спросил Уинстон. – То есть… всё то, что ты мне рассказывал про особняк Нейсмитов – это же был он, да?

– Да, он, – Уилф повалился в свое любимое кресло и уставился на Мастера. – И всё же… Странно, но он уже не напоминает мне того монстра, который сражался с Доктором.

Уинстон бросил на друга недоуменный взгляд.

– Да ладно тебе, Уилф. Ты не просто так его к креслу привязал. Это было всего два месяца назад. Даже малолетнему преступнику требуется больше времени, чтобы вернуться в общество. Как человек может так сильно измениться за такой короткий срок?

– Ну, просто мне так кажется. Не знаю, – Уилф пожал плечами, покачал головой и потер лицо руками. – Может быть, ты прав. Наверное, мне, как и Минни, просто жаль его, потому что он в таком ужасном состоянии.

– А твой старый армейский револьвер еще у тебя? – с серьезным выражением лица спросил Уинстон.

– Что, хочешь, чтобы я снова попытался застрелить его?

– Я не шучу, Уилф. Если он и правда так опасен, тебе стоит иметь оружие. Кто знает, что он придумает, чтобы сбежать, – Уинстон посмотрел на Мастера с оттенком страха в глазах. – Он может быть не так уж и болен, как кажется. Может, он просто притворяется.

– О, хватит мне страшилки рассказывать. Меня ты не напугаешь, я чего только не повидал, – пробормотал Уилф. – Прекрати за меня переживать и заставь наших стариков работать. Помоги мне найти Доктора. Я должен вернуть Мастера туда, где он должен быть – под присмотр Доктора. И сделать это я должен до возвращения Сильвии. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из моей семьи его увидел.

Уинстон уже собрался уйти и дошел до прихожей, как вдруг обернулся.

– Знаешь… я знаю, что мы долгие годы были лучшими друзьями, но я всё равно не могу тебя понять. Ты всё мне рассказываешь об этих пришельцах, но ни слова не говоришь своей семье. Я понимаю, почему ты всё хранишь в тайне от Сильвии. Эта женщина не поверит в инопланетян, даже когда они приземлятся у нее во дворе. Но Донна, она такая умная, открытая девочка. Она должна понять. Почему ты ей ничего не говоришь? Раньше ты ей всё рассказывал.

– Нет, дело не в том, что она не поймет, – Уилф умолк. Тоскливые воспоминания снова всплыли у него в голове, открывая старые раны. Если бы только он мог ей об этом рассказать. Если бы только он мог напомнить Донне о Докторе.

– По крайней мере, у тебя был бы кто-нибудь с водительскими правами, и тебе не пришлось бы вытаскивать меня каждый раз, как тебе понадобится проехаться по всему городу, – пошутил Уинстон.

– Ха, точно, – рассмеялся Уилф. Его старое сердце трещало по швам, но он сохранял бравое выражение лица. Когда Уинстон наконец удалился, Уилф вернулся в гостиную и сел напротив Мастера.

– Ты счастливчик, знаешь? – вздохнул он. – Тебе сколько? Девятьсот лет? Ты почти одного возраста с Доктором, да? Я помню, каким ты был в особняке Нейсмитов.

Он покрутил пальцем у виска.

– Из-за этих барабанов у тебя в голове, превративших тебя в сумасшедшего убийцу, ты, должно быть, столько ужасных вещей сделал в своей жизни, стольким людям причинил боль. А теперь, полагаю, ты ничего этого не помнишь. Это благословение. По крайней мере, для такого, как ты.

Мастер опустил голову, не выдержав укоряющего взгляда старика. Не было сил, которые позволили бы ему сказать Уилфу, как он ошибался на его счет.

– У меня есть внучка. Ее зовут Донна. Ты говорил с ней в прошлое Рождество. Это она звонила мне на мобильный. Она замечательная. Это самая добрая девушка в мире. Когда она путешествовала с Доктором, она делала такие потрясающие вещи. Он рассказал мне обо всём, что она делала. Она спасла целую расу пришельцев, освободила их из рабства, представляешь? Она встречалась с Агатой Кристи! Она спасла римлян от огня Помпей! – Уилф улыбнулся. Слёзы скатились по его щекам. – Моя Донна! Я так горжусь ею. Она спасла нас всех. Она вернула Землю на свое место в небе. Но она не помнит всех этих замечательных вещей. Она забыла обо всём из-за какого-то метакризиса повелителя времени. Доктор стер ее память, чтобы защитить ее. Даже больше, ей запрещено всё это вспоминать, потому что она сгорит и умрет. Моя бедная, милая Донна.

Уилф стер слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и горько вздохнул.

– И поэтому она самая необычная девушка в мире.

Он взглянул на Мастера и встретился с его сочувствующим взглядом.

– Знаю, – побежденно проговорил Уилф. – Знаю, что ты думаешь. Жизнь просто несправедлива, да? Никто не получает того, чего заслуживает.

Между ними повисла тишина. Два старика сидели друг напротив друга и раздумывали о несправедливости этого мира.

Внезапно в коридоре громко хлопнула входная дверь. Сердце Уилфа едва не остановилось.

Помянешь дьявола…

– Дедуля! Ты дома? – прозвенел в прихожей голос Донны. Уилф соскочил со стула и стал суетливо носиться по комнате.

– Нельзя! Нельзя, чтобы она тебя увидела! Она вспомнит! – прошипел Уилф и бросился перевозить Мастера из одного угла комнаты в другой с такой скоростью, что едва не вытряхнул того из кресла.

– Дедуль? О нет, опять ее записки, – вздохнула Донна. – Мама просто не может уехать на выходные и не раскидать по всему дому целый словарь записок. Лучше бы она позволила нам отдохнуть от нее и перестала нас терроризировать.

– Дедуля? – она выглянула из-за угла. – Вот ты где! А я тебя ищу.

Уилф, прямой как жердь, стоял у странно топорщащихся штор.

– Что такое? Ты словно привидение увидел.

– Донна, радость моя, – он нервно хлопнул в ладоши. – Я думал, ты останешься на выходные в квартире. У вас же там куча работы.

– Шон сказал, что справится сам. К тому же, он красит спальню вместе со своими друзьями. В квартире пахнет, как на токсичном полигоне. У меня голова разболелась.

Она подошла к дедушке и поцеловала его в щеку.

– Боже, какой ты горячий, – она пристально посмотрела на него. – Ты не подцепил грипп?

– Нет, нет. Я как огурчик, – он несколько раз постучал себя по груди, чтобы это доказать. – Просто я занимался кое-какой домашней работой, которую на меня оставила твоя мать.

– О, забудь ты про ее записки. У тебя целая неделя на самого себя. Вот и используй ее. Уверена, она даже не заметит, если ты не будешь каждый день носиться по дому. То же касается и поливки цветов, – она случайно взглянула поверх плеча Уилфа. – Подожди. Что это?

Из-под занавесок выглядывала часть колеса кресла Мастера.

– Донна, дорогая, пожалуйста, не надо! – возразил Уилф, но, прежде чем он смог ее остановить, Донна сделала шаг вперед и потянула штору в сторону.

 

 **8.**  
– Второй раунд, поехали! – проговорил Доктор и выскочил из ТАРДИС даже прежде, чем стих звук двигателей. Он стоял посреди парка, на большой поляне, а в пятидесяти метрах от него чернел огромный кратер. Вокруг него собрались люди. Исполненный любопытства, Доктор подбежал к огороженной площадке и остановился прямо напротив статуи плачущего ангела. Повсюду сновали представители различных властей. Медики, техники, полицейские, и, если он не ошибался, он заметил даже приличное число солдат ЮНИТ, рыщущих по округе. Убедившись, что никто его не видит, Доктор проскользнул под желтой лентой и подошел к краю ямы. Внизу громоздилась гигантская пластиковая палатка, укрывавшая от любопытных глаз космический корабль. Доктору не нужно было его видеть, чтобы узнать тюремный корабль джудунов. Что еще это могло быть? Судя по размеру кратера и сожженной траве вокруг, удар был чудовищным. Корабль разнесло на куски. Доктор беспокойно огляделся. А затем заметил черный след на земле прямо под статуей.

Кто-то сумел выбраться из горящей ямы.

– Эй! Эй, вы, сэр! Что вы здесь делаете? – Доктор оглянулся и вскинул брови, глядя, как через поляну к нему идет капитан Монтгомери.

– Мне казалось, мы всем доходчиво объяснили, сэр, – вы должны оставаться за ограждающей линией, или мы вас арестуем!

Доктор вернулся за желтую ленту.

– Простите. Я не знал. Правда, – извинился он. У него не было времени на аресты. Нужно было найти Мастера, пока его не поймали джудуны. Действовать стоило деликатно. – Ну и кратер у вас тут. Что случилось?

Жесткое выражение лица Монтгомери смягчилось, когда он пригляделся к Доктору.

– Погодите, – пробормотал он. – Это вы!

Доктор в недоумении почесал за ухом.

– Простите?

– Это же вы, да? – серые глаза Монтгомери загорелись от возбуждения. – Вы легендарный Доктор! О, сэр! Я даже не мечтал снова с вами встретиться!

– Простите, но… эм-м… мы знакомы?

Мгновенно вернув своему лицу серьезность, капитан четко отсалютовал.

– Да не надо отдавать мне честь, – пробормотал Доктор.

– Капитан Джеймс Д. Монтгомери, сэр, – продолжил капитан, держа спину прямой, словно жердь. – К вашим услугам! Я был еще лейтенантом, когда вы спасли нас на Фабрике Атмос.

– Ах, да, сонтаранцы! – вспоминая, улыбнулся Доктор. – Вы были с теми ребятами?

– Я наблюдал за вашей работой в полевом лагере ЮНИТ. Вы были великолепны!

– Да, думаю, я неплохо справился, – согласился Доктор, почесывая шею. – Но, должен признать, я вас не очень помню. Люди в форме имеют тенденцию оказывать на меня такой эффект, особенно если они притесняют гражданских или машут оружием у меня перед носом. Но, как бы то ни было, капитан Монтгомери, раз уж я внушаю вам такое благоговение, не могли бы вы мне рассказать, что случилось с пассажирами этого корабля? Кто-нибудь выжил при крушении?

Капитан был совершенно сбит с толку тем, сколько Доктору удалось узнать за такой короткий отрезок времени.

– Эм, простите, сэр, но эта информация засекречена.

– Но это же чепуха! – возопил Доктор. – Минуту назад вы сказали «к вашим услугам»! Поверьте, судя по количеству человек, которое вы сюда привлекли, вам понадобится помощь кого-то, вроде меня. Но сначала вы должны помочь мне, представив информацию, – тогда я смогу разобраться с ситуацией.

Монтгомери на секунду задумался: сделка была привлекательной.

– Хорошо, Доктор. Мы нашли трех солдат джудун – они погибли при падении. Но четвертый пассажир – судя по корабельному журналу, это опасный преступник неопознанной расы – сбежал. Мы всё еще ищем его.

Доктор, не скрываясь, облегченно выдохнул.

– Это всё, что я хотел услышать. Спасибо.

Он развернулся на пятках и направился к ТАРДИС.

– Эй, куда вы? Я думал, вы поможете нам его выследить! Доктор!

– Ха! Ни за что! – крикнул Доктор и ворвался в ТАРДИС.

– Близко, но не совсем! – сказал он, обращаясь к кораблю, и запустил двигатели. – Давай посмотрим, выиграем ли мы джек-пот с третьего раза!

Он дернул рычаг и активировал ТАРДИС, снова позволив направляющей матрице выбрать место на свое усмотрение.

 

 **9.**  
Это лицо.

Донна сжала лоб ладонями. Что-то в лице этого человека, сидевшего в инвалидном кресле, тронуло ее память. Что-то важное. Что-то невероятное и странное.

Что-то обжигающее.

Она на мгновение закрыла глаза, и всё исчезло. Она снова открыла глаза. Часто моргая, она взирала на Мастера, всё еще прячущегося за занавесками.

– Кто ты? – прошептала она.

– Донна, дорогая, ты в порядке? – тревожно спросил Уилф. Он схватил ее за плечи, боясь, что она упадет.

Донна покачала головой.

– Я в порядке. Просто… не знаю, – она пожала плечами. – Просто в глазах потемнело – вот и всё.

Она в изумлении повернулась к дедушке.

– Дедуль, кто это? – спросила Донна, нахмурившись.

– Это… эм-м… это… – Уилф прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь придумать имя. – Да, точно! Я знаю! Это внук Минни Хупер. Его зовут Фредерик.

Он облегченно вздохнул, а Мастер взглянул на него, подняв брови.

– Фредерик Хупер, да, вот кто он, – настойчиво повторил Уилф.

– А, так ты внук мисс Хупер. Я Донна, очень приятно, – она протянула ему руку, но Мастер только взглянул на нее расширенными, не моргающими глазами.

– Донна, дорогая, на пару слов, – Уилф потянул ее прочь от потерявшегося юноши.

– Какого чёрта? Что с ним не так? – немного раздраженно спросила она.

– О, не обращай внимания. Он немного глуповат, ну, ты понимаешь, – старик покрутил пальцем у виска – жест, который все в мире понимали как намек на сумасшествие.

– О, прости, – сказал Донна. – Я подумала, он просто грубиян. Какая я глупая. Он потому привязан к креслу?

– Да, вроде того, – Уилф потер переносицу. – Понимаешь, Минни уехала из города и не сможет о нем позаботиться. Поэтому я подумал, раз Сильвии нет, я могу за ним приглядеть.

– Я думала, мисс Хупер живет одна? Не знала, что она заботится о неразвитом внуке.

– Да, точно. Она живет одна. Они поместили бедного Фредерика в один из этих сумасшедших домов. Ужасное место. Он там весь день сидит взаперти в маленькой комнате без окон. Выбирается только раз в месяц, чтобы увидеться с бабушкой. Она не хотела его там оставлять. Но она не могла остаться на выходные, так что…

– О, это так мило с твоей стороны, дедуля, – она поцеловала Уилфа в лоб и взглянула на Мастера через плечо. – Бедняжка. Он так молод.

– Да, да. Иногда с хорошими людьми происходят плохие вещи, – вздохнул Уилф, радуясь, что она купилась на его выдумку.

В его кармане зазвонил телефон. Уилф замер, догадываясь, кто это мог быть.

– Ты не собираешься ответить? – Донна подошла к Мастеру.

– Тебе, наверное, надоело смотреть на наш двор? – сказала она, стремясь проявить к нему доброту. – Хочешь посмотреть телевизор? У нас много DVD.

Мобильный телефон продолжал звонить.

– Дедуль. Твой мобильный, – настойчиво проговорила Донна.

– А, да, – Уилф глубоко вздохнул, беспокойно наблюдая за тем, как Донна перекатывает Мастера к столику и начинает выбирать для него диски.

– Боже, – тихо вздохнул он. – Пожалуйста, только бы ничего не случилось.

На том конце линии зазвучал голос Уинстона.

– Уилф! У тебя всё в порядке? У тебя голос перепуганный.

– Ты даже не представляешь, – прошептал он, не сводя глаз с Донны.

– Мы нашли его! Мы нашли Доктора! Снова наша старушка Бетти. Она увидела высокого человека, выходящего из синей будки и перебегающего Уорвик Роуд по направлению к югу.

– Уорвик Роуд… но это же всего в паре кварталов отсюда!

– Именно! – выпалил Уинстон. – Так что давай, двигай сюда, пока он снова не исчез.

– Да! То есть я не могу, – сказал Уилф, бросив взгляд на внучку. – Я не могу уйти из дома.

– Это один из твоих друзей? – спросила Донна.

– Э-э, да, – проговорил Уилф. – Это Уинстон. Просто объясняю ему, что не могу уйти из дома, пока Фредерик здесь.

– Фредерик? Кто такой Фредерик? – спросил Уинстон.

– Если хочешь пойти во «Льва» и выпить с ним – иди. Я могу остаться и приглядеть за ним сегодня, – Донна кивнула на Мастера, рассматривающего разноцветные картинки на коробках с дисками с восторгом кошки, заигравшейся с клубком шерсти.

– Вряд ли с ним будут проблемы, – добавила она.

– Уилф, я не представляю, что ты там делаешь, но ты должен что-то придумать. Поторопись! – настойчиво говорил Уинстон в трубке.

– Иди. Мы справимся, – храбро проговорила Донна.

– Эм-м, ну хорошо. Я отправляюсь на Уорвик Роуд. Спасибо, Уинстон, – он повесил трубку. – Ты уверена, что всё будет хорошо?

– Конечно. Иди повеселись со своим приятелем. Я подожду тебя здесь.

– Я вернусь. Я ненадолго. Обещаю. Максимум полчаса. Пригляди за ним, – сказал Уилф, схватив шапку и направляясь ко входной двери.

– И не оставляй его одного! – крикнул он через плечо, закрывая за собой дверь. Из дома он вышел с гложущим чувством тревоги, гнездящимся на дне желудка.

 

 **10.**  
Доктор шел по Уорвик Роуд уже порядка пяти минут, время от времени останавливаясь и втягивая носом воздух в попытке выследить Мастера, но не мог нащупать ни единого следа. Разочаровавшись, он уже было направился обратно к ТАРДИС, когда увидел бегущего к нему человека с очень знакомым лицом. Губы Доктора растянулись в широкой улыбке.

– Уилф! – он подбежал к старику. Лицо Уилфа было пугающе красным. Остановившись рядом с Доктором, он всё еще хрипел, как астматик.

– Доктор, я так рад… я так рад, что ты здесь! Мастер…

– Мастер? Ты его видел? – Доктор схватил Уилфа за плечи и нетерпеливо потряс. – Что с Мастером? Говори, Уилф!

– Он в порядке, – прохрипел старик. – Нашел его в доме Минни. Перевез к себе. Он в порядке.

Улыбка облегчения сменила обеспокоенность на лице Доктора.

– О, замечательно! Просто фантастика! – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как гора падает с плеч. – Я так беспокоился.

– Он с Донной.

– Он с… что?.. с Донной? – Доктор нахмурился. Едва сброшенная с плеч ноша, казалось, снова вернулась на место. – Почему ты оставил его с ней?

– Никого другого не было. Ей вроде как стало его жалко, она настаивала. Ну, ты же знаешь Донну.

– Мы должны немедленно убрать его оттуда, пока она не начала что-либо вспоминать, – сказал Доктор и бросился прочь. Изнуренный Уилф бежал за ним по пятам.

– Полетим на ТАРДИС! Нельзя терять ни секунды!

 

 **11.**  
– О, ты должен это видеть, это здорово, – Донна рассмеялась и закинула в рот еще попкорна. Она лежала на диване напротив телевизора, Мастер сидел в своем кресле рядом с ней. На лице Мастера, пытавшегося уловить смысл в разговорах двух мультяшных белых мышей на экране, застыло озадаченное, но в то же время веселое выражение.

– Смотри, эта высокая мышь с глупой улыбкой и красным носом – это Пинки, а маленькая с большой головой – это Брейн, – она прожевала еще одну горсть. – Это Пинки и Брейн.

Она хихикнула.

– Прямо как в песне. Вот Пинки, вот и Брейн. Вот Пинки, вот и Брейн. И если Брейн и гений, то Пинки туп как пе…

Она осеклась, внезапно поняв, что говорит несчастному парню.

– Эм… ну, он просто немного глуповат, вот и всё, – извиняющимся тоном сказала она. Мастер едва заметил ее поправку. Он был окончательно загипнотизирован белой мышью, скачущей по экрану в смирительной рубашке.

Донна поспешно выключила DVD.

– Так. Ты проголодался? Хочешь чего-нибудь домашнего и мягкого?

Она встала и покатила его на кухню. Открыла холодильник и вытащила на кухонный стол целую стопку контейнеров, оставленных Сильвией.

– Так. Давай, просто кивни, если увидишь то, что хочешь. Capice**?

Мастер недоуменно уставился на пластиковые контейнеры.

– Так, у нас тут горох и тушеная говядина на пятницу, – она взглянула на Мастера, но тот даже не среагировал. – Нет? Как насчет рыбного пирога на четверг?

Она помолчала, но опять не дождалась ответа.

– Значит, тоже не подходит. Пюре с порезанными сосисками на вторник. Боже, когда же мама перестанет обращаться с дедушкой, да и со всеми остальными в этом доме, как с беззубыми грудничками? Немного твердой пищи нас не убьет, – она взяла в руки один из последних контейнеров. – А впрочем, могу порекомендовать вам, сэр, тушеную баранину с овощами, особо предназначенную на среду. Единственная не размолотая пища.

Донна бросила выжидательный взгляд на Мастера. А тот смотрел на нее так, словно она пыталась объяснить ему законы квантовой физики. Учитывая, что сейчас его IQ был ближе к трехлетнему ребенку, а не к выдающемуся повелителю времени.

– Пф-ф, тебе бы сейчас кивнуть, – подбодрила его Донна и подмигнула. – Не волнуйся, ты наш гость. Тебе и первый кусок. Уверена, дедушка не будет переживать, если ты съешь баранину.

Мастер нахмурился и растерянно покачал головой.

Чувствуя к нему невероятную жалость, она уже собиралась было закинуть баранину в микроволновку, вернуть его в гостиную и включить еще какой-нибудь мультик, как вдруг раздался звонок в дверь.

– Ой. Подожди здесь минуточку, – мило улыбнулась она. – Я сейчас.

Донна открыла дверь и увидела на крыльце довольно странную компанию. Одним из них был мужчина среднего роста, одетый, как банкир или адвокат. Остальные были невероятно высокими и громоздкими, словно строители, которых насильно втиснули в полицейскую или медицинскую униформу, которая была им мала минимум на размер. Похожий на банкира или адвоката мужчина любезно улыбнулся. Его улыбка напомнила Донне собачий оскал лисы***.

– Добрый день, мисс, – сказал мистер Фокс.

– Да, здравствуйте, – Донна в ожидании уперлась рукой в бок – ситуация намечалась интересная. – Чем могу помочь?

– Меня зовут мистер Фокс. Ф-О-К-С. Это офицер Бейнс. Мы проводим расследование на вашей улице. Мы можем войти?

– Вы хотите войти? – недоуменно переспросила Донна. – Так вы из полиции?

– Конечно, – ответил мистер Фокс, невинно моргая.

– Могу я увидеть ваши документы?

– Мои что?

– Ваши документы. Удостоверение. Кусочек бумаги, который полицейские носят для того, чтобы удостоверить свою личность. Там еще есть ваша фотография и ваше имя. Она должна подтвердить, что вы действительно из полиции, – рассудительно заметила Донна. Непонятно почему, но инстинкт подсказывал, что этим странным людям нельзя было доверять.

– О, но мы же офицеры. Разве вы не видите форму мистера Бейнса?

– Да, я заметила, – ответила Донна, скрестив руки на груди. – И всё же…

– Могу уверить вас, мисс, мы работаем в силовых органах этой планеты. Не могли бы вы нас впустить?

– В силовых органах этой планеты? – фыркнула Донна. Ситуация становилась всё более странной с каждой минутой. – Нет, простите, я не могу вас впустить. Я не могу позволить вам войти в дом моей матери, не зная точно, кто вы, чёрт возьми, такие. Что вам нужно?

– Мы ищем одного человека, – объяснил мистер Фокс. Он щелкнул пальцами в сторону мистера Бейнса. – Умалишенного преступника, сбежавшего вчера из охраняемой клиники для душевнобольных.

Мистер Бейнс передал мистеру Фоксу мятый листок бумаги. Фокс вздохнул и закатил глаза. Он аккуратно разгладил бумагу и передал ее Донне.

– Он неуравновешен и очень опасен. Его подозревают в убийстве.

Донна опустила взгляд на листок. Там значилось:

ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА?

А под заголовком был напечатан черно-белый портрет человека, который выглядел в точности как более испуганная и возбужденная копия Фредерика, внука Минни Хупер, сидевшего сейчас у нее на кухне.

Мистер Фокс внимательно изучал лицо Донны.

– Мы здесь, чтобы забрать его и вернуть в клинику. Ему нужно лечение, или он снова станет одержимым. Мы видели его, мисс?

Донна убрала локон волос за ухо. Ее пальцы едва заметно дрожали.

– Простите, но я никогда его не видела, – она подняла взгляд на мистера Фокса и вернула ему бумагу.

Вежливая улыбка медленно сползла с лица мистера Фокса.

– Вы уверены? – спросил он зловещим тоном.

– Да, – Донна кивнула, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, хотя сердце ее колотилось как безумное. – Я его не знаю. А теперь, если простите, у меня много дел.

Она собиралась захлопнуть дверь, но мистер Бейнс выпрыгнул вперед и подставил ботинок, оставив ее приоткрытой.

– Эм, я бы хотела, чтобы вы ушли, джентльмены, – настойчиво проговорила Донна, налегая плечом на дверь, чувствуя, как страх скручивает желудок. Но на мистера Бейнса это не произвело никакого впечатления.

– Он внутри, – мистер Фокс приподнял голову и принюхался. – Я его чую.

– Немедленно покиньте мой дом, или я позову на помощь! – крикнула Донна в панике, убедившись, что имеет дело отнюдь не с представителями властей. – Я позову полицию! Настоящую!

– Взять его, – приказал мистер Фокс. С громким рычанием мистер Бейнс всем весом обрушился на дверь, выбив ее с петель и повалив деревянную панель внутрь. От удара Донна отлетела назад, в коридор, и, ударившись головой о нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, потеряла сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вдовий пик – особенность роста волос, при которой на лбу образуется V-образный выступ.
> 
> ** Capice? (итал.) – «понятно?», «договорились?».
> 
> *** Вероятно, намек на слово «fox» (англ.) – лиса. Хотя мистер Фокс постоянно напоминает, что его имя пишется через «k» и «s», а не через «x».


	3. Мастер Донна

**1.**  
Первое, что увидела Донна, открыв глаза, – парамедики и офицеры выносили перепуганного насмерть юношу на улицу. Они срезали ремни, стягивавшие кисти и лодыжки Мастера, и подтащили его к мистеру Фоксу. А когда он попытался сопротивляться, один из них ударил его по голове дубинкой.

– Осторожнее, мистер Бейнс, – велел Фокс. Он стоял в ожидании, сложив руки за спиной и задрав подбородок. – Не стоит вести себя как грубияны, даже если – в вашем случае – мы ими являемся. Помните, что на суде он нужен нам живым.

Донна была в ужасе. Когда офицеры вернулись в дом и пробежали рядом с ней, она закрыла глаза и притворилась спящей.

– Приведите его сюда, мистер Бейнс. Я хочу взглянуть на него.

Мистер Фокс придержал лицо бессильного повелителя времени.

– Печально известный Мастер. Как странно наконец встретиться с вами лицом к лицу, – задумчиво проговорил мистер Фокс. – Вы создали себе неплохое имя, сэр. В архивах суда есть целые секции, посвященные исключительно вам, – и все они повествуют о ваших бесчисленных преступлениях. Будучи лишь студентом в университете, я изучил их все. Мои учителя не понимали моего увлечения. Впрочем, они происходили из расы джудун, так что понятно, почему ваш гений ускользнул от их внимания. Но я узнал его. Я увидел необработанное и первобытное великолепие ваших достижений.

Фокс навис над ним, обдавая его лицо горячим мятным дыханием.

– Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я был вами одержим. У вас такой поразительный, безнравственный разум, – Фокс покачал головой. В его глазах светилось странное восхищение. – Вы совершили такие кошмарные и продуманные до мелочей преступления. Вы изумительный творец преступления, сэр, просто эротический сон для прокурора Теней.

Мастер смотрел на него поблекшими и усталыми глазами.

– Впрочем, можно сказать, у вас был поразительный разум, – нахмурился Фокс. – Должен признать, я разочарован. Видите ли, я бессчетное число раз, снова и снова, проигрывал у себя в голове эту встречу с вами. Я ожидал, что буду потрясен вашим интеллектом, буду благоговеть перед вашими острыми ответами и хитрыми увертками. Но вместо этого я вижу перед собой пустую оболочку, лишь тень личности, которой вы когда-то были.

Мастер опустил голову и уставился на свои грязные ноги.

– Всё же, возможно, это не так вас волнует. Очевидно, что ваш разум потерян. После того, что с вами случилось, этого стоило ожидать, – на лице мистера Фокса снова блеснула вежливая улыбка. Мастер отшатнулся, когда Фокс сделал шаг вперед. Его голубые глаза вдруг стали кроваво-красными. В его молчаливом разуме всплыло воспоминание. Воспоминание, подаренное ему ангелом-хранителем Доктора две тысячи лет назад. Видение его возможного будущего, в эту секунду превратившееся в ужасающую реальность.

Глаза мистера Фокса, две кобальтовые сферы, сияющие во тьме, проникали прямо в душу Мастера.

– О, я всё еще вижу ее там, она тихо прячется внутри, – сказал мистер Фокс низким угрожающим голосом. Коварная улыбка тронула его губы. – Я вижу вашу душу, сэр, неповрежденную душу. Даже большинство ваших воспоминаний еще там, сокрытые, как драгоценные камни, восстановленные с такой любовью. Восстановленные добрым Доктором, не так ли? Не он ли тот неподражаемый целитель, сотворивший с вами это чудо?

Зачарованный тлеющими углями глаз мистера Фокса, Мастер едва осмеливался моргать. Его тело сковал безотчетный страх, вцепившись в его сердца холодными пальцами его бесчисленных жертв.

– Я рад, что он это сделал, знаете ли, – прошептал мистер Фокс. – Это значительно упростит мою работу в суде.

Его глаза медленно приобрели обычный цвет. Он кивнул мистеру Бейнсу.

– Цепляйте это чудовище к транспортному каналу, – приказал он, глядя на Мастера безжалостным взглядом. 

– И скажите остальным убрать этот беспорядок, – добавил он, указав на выбитую дверь и коридор дома Ноублов. – И не забудьте почистить память этой надоедливой женщине. Не должно остаться ни единого следа.

Мистер Бейнс потащил Мастера прочь. Ослабленный вторжением мистера Фокса в свою душу, Мастер споткнулся и упал на землю. Мистер Бейнс взглянул на него без следа сочувствия.

– Вставай, – приказал он.

Мастер попытался, но не сумел. Мистер Бейнс замахнулся и с силой опустил свою дубинку ему на спину.

– Мистер Бейнс! – крикнул Фокс, вновь возмущенный его грубыми действиями. – Что вы делаете? Прекратите немедленно!

Он подошел к офицеру джудун. Бейнс повернулся к Фоксу, оставив съежившегося и тяжело дышащего от боли Мастера на асфальте.

Тем временем медик-джудун вернулся в дом за Донной. Но на полу рядом с лестницей ее уже не было. Она выбежала из дома через заднюю дверь на кухне и в панике неслась по переулку. Лишь на углу у перекрестка она резко остановилась, внезапно осознав, что бежит не в ту сторону. Она направлялась прямиком на Уэссекс Лейн, где стояли мистер Фокс и его люди. Донна с ужасом выглянула за угол. Они не могли ее видеть, но она заметила Мастера, лежащего на тротуаре всего в нескольких метрах от Фокса и Бейнса.

Донна уже собиралась развернуться на каблуках, но замерла, увидев, как он пытается встать. Она не могла просто бросить его с этими верзилами. Гадая, какого чёрта она делает, с колотящимся сердцем, она подбежала к Мастеру. К счастью, они стояли спинами и были слишком заняты своим спором, чтобы заметить ее.

– Пожалуйста. Вставай, – нетерпеливо прошептала она. Она боялась, что он не сможет встать, но, пересилив боль, он всё же сумел.

– Скорее. Пойдем со мной.

Она потащила Мастера за собой, и вскоре они скрылись в аллее за углом.

Донна бросилась вниз по узкому переулку. Мастер, тяжело опираясь на нее, хромал рядом, и с каждым шагом двигался всё быстрее.

– Ты ранен, – выдохнула Донна, с тревогой заметив красное пятно, при движении быстро расползавшееся по его левой штанине. – Так мы их не обгоним.

Добравшись до пересечения с Гардланд Роуд, она увидела знак метро. Взяв Мастера за руку, она повела его ко входу на станцию.

 

 **2.**  
– Где он? Вы идиоты! Я же сказал подключить его к транспортному каналу. Безмозглые идиоты, как вы могли упустить тяжело раненного заключенного?

– Вы сказали, что хотите поговорить со мной, – просто ответил мистер Бейнс, даже не подозревая, что мистер Фокс пытался свалить на него всю вину.

– Сэр, рыжеволосая тоже исчезла, – сообщил джудун-полицейский.

Мистер Фокс, обычно невозмутимый человек с бесконечным самообладанием, сейчас быстро выходил из себя. Он дышал так, что раздувались ноздри, сжимал кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Он уже собирался ударить мистера Бейнса по лицу, когда увидел его абсолютно пустое, почти роботоподобное выражение лица и понял, что от этого акта возмездия ему, скорее всего, будет больнее, чем джудуну. Он попытался успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

– Сэр? – доложил другой офицер.

– Да?! – прошипел Фокс, не отрывая взгляда от Бейнса.

– Мы нашли их, сэр. Они направляются к ближайшей станции метро.

– Ну так не стойте тут, идите и верните его! – оскалился Фокс.

 

 **3.**  
На станции Донна с радостью обнаружила, что ее проездной билет в кои-то веки оказался в кармане. Она пробила его и протолкнула Мастера через турникет. А затем, оглядевшись и убедившись, что ее никто не видит, прорвалась через дверцы. Они бросились вниз по эскалатору. Мастер ковылял сзади. Рана на его ноге вновь открылась, заливая кровью перевязку, наложенную Уилфом, из-за чего та начала отходить. Но он всё равно продолжал идти. Они выбежали на платформу, запруженную ожидающими поезда людьми. Проталкиваясь через толпу, Донна услышала крики позади и бросила взгляд через плечо. Офицер-джудун начал спускаться вслед за ними, как раз когда к станции подошел поезд. Двери открылись. Донна втолкнула Мастера в вагон и заставила пригнуться перед сиденьями, чтобы скрыть его из виду. Пассажиры, находившиеся в вагоне, смотрели на странную пару, скорчившуюся на полу, но быстро отводили глаза, натыкаясь на взгляд Донны. Один из офицеров прошел мимо открытой двери рядом с ними. Увидев его отражение в стеклянной панели, Мастер испуганно заскулил и попятился назад, наткнувшись на ногу женщины в деловом костюме.

– Смотрите, куда идете! – возмутилась та, отодвигаясь от него. Она бросила на съежившегося Мастера уничижительный взгляд и проверила колготки на наличие затяжек.

– Эй! Он просто напуган! – вскипела Донна, не в силах сдержаться. – Никогда не видели инвалидов? Может, еще покажете пальцем и посмеетесь?

Женщина покраснела и отвернулась.

– Вот они! Он в поезде! – крикнул офицер-джудун, указывая на них дубинкой. Донна была готова залепить себе пощечину. Но за мгновение до того, как их преследователь успел запрыгнуть в поезд, дверь закрылась.

Джудун принялся колотить стекло, и звук этот испугал Мастера до такой степени, что он свернулся в клубок, спрятав лицо в складках пальто Донны, и сжал ладонями уши. Наконец поезд тронулся и стал отходить со станции. Офицер бросился за ним, расталкивая людей на своем пути, пока не добежал до конца платформы и не остановился, вынужденный наблюдать, как поезд исчезает в темном туннеле.

Донна сползла на пол, упираясь спиной в стеклянную перегородку и стараясь успокоиться. Она взглянула сверху вниз на перепуганного юношу.

– Всё хорошо, – сказал она ему и нежно погладила по волосам. – Они ушли. Кто бы они ни были, они ушли.

Пассажиры, наблюдавшие за тем, как полицейский гонится за этой странной парочкой, поспешно разбежались. Кто-то вышел на следующей же остановке, кто-то пересел в другой вагон – и Донна с Мастером остались в одиночестве, прежде чем они доехали до первой наземной станции.

Донна этому была только рада. Она всё равно еще не нашла в себе достаточно сил, чтобы поднять Фредерика с пола.

Глядя сверху вниз на человека, которого она только что спасла, она гадала, почему эти люди охотились на него. Глядя ему в глаза, она не могла даже представить, чтобы они были правы насчет него. Он не мог быть так опасен. Безумен – может быть, но убийца? К тому же, дедушка никогда бы не соврал ей, ведь так?

– Кто ты такой? – пробормотала она. Она заметила, что он постоянно теребит что-то у себя на запястье. Когда она взяла его руку, из-под рукава у него выскользнул белый браслет.

Но, прежде чем Донна успела приглядеться, Мастер отдернул руку. Он схватил его зубами и стал грызть, как пес, стремящийся снять надоедливый ошейник. Донна заметила крошечный зеленый огонек, мерцающий посередине.

– Ох, это уже чересчур странно, – вздохнула она. Постепенно до нее начинало доходить, какие последствия повлекут за собой ее поступки.

– Только посмотри на меня. Что я делаю? – говорила она. – Я только что сбежала с сумасшедшим. То есть без обид, но я же тебя совсем не знаю.

Она сжала ладонями лоб и посмотрела на тихо мигающий огонек на браслете, не догадываясь о его предназначении.

– И куда я денусь с тобой? – задумчиво продолжила она. – Я совершенно точно не повезу тебя к себе в квартиру. Шон подумает, что я рехнулась. А вернуть тебя на Уэссекс Лейн я не могу.

Внезапная мысль ошпарила ее, как кипятком.

– Дедушка. Он же вернется домой, а там в засаде эти жестокие маньяки. Я должна предупредить его!

Она схватила мобильный телефон и набрала дедушкин номер. Долгое время никто не брал трубку, и она с ужасом подумала, не поймали ли его эти ужасные люди.

– Он не отвечает, – сказала она со слезами на глазах.

Мастер взглянул на нее с мрачным выражением лица.

– Пожалуйста, дедуля, – шептала она. – Пожалуйста.

 

 **4.**  
Доктор уже собирался замедляться и сажать ТАРДИС, как вдруг слух его уловил странный звук. Он навострил уши.

– Что это? – спросил он, нахмурившись и оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Думаю, это я, – сказал Уилф и достал мобильный, игравший веселую мелодию. – Кто-то звонит.

Он взглянул на дисплей.

– О, это Донна! – он взглянул на Доктора. – Я могу ответить? В смысле, мы ведь летим через временную воронку, я не буду разговаривать с ней спустя тридцать лет или еще что-нибудь?

– Ну, небольшая задержка будет, – ответил Доктор, приятно удивленный тем, как стремительно работала голова Уилфа. – Но на минуту или больше, ничего страшного. Давай.

Уилф надавил кнопку.

– Донна! Это ты? – сказал он с явным облегчением в голосе.

– Дедушка! Я думала, они тебя забрали! Слава Богу, ты в порядке.

– То есть? Кто должен был меня забрать?

– Те люди, они пришли к нам и хотели забрать Фредерика в какой-то охраняемый сумасшедший дом. Они были одеты в полицейскую форму, но были такие странные. Я им не поверила. Я не хотела их впускать, но они просто выбили дверь и вытащили внука Минни на улицу. Они его били, дедушка. Жестоко. Что это за ужасное место, в которое его отправили родители?

– Донна, эти люди еще там? – встревожено спросил Уилф.

– Нет, нет, мы убежали. Запрыгнули в поезд на ближайшей станции метро. Я позвонила, потому что боюсь, что ты с ними столкнешься. Они сказали, что он убийца, – Донна бросила взгляд на Мастера.

– Они ведь врали, правда? – прошептала она в динамик. – Ты же не привел к нам маньяка-убийцу, сбежавшего из сумасшедшего дома? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я не помогла сбежать маньяку.

– Ты всё сделала правильно, солнышко, – ответил Уилф, не зная, что ответить насчет маньяка-убийцы. – Я тобой горжусь.

– Спроси, куда едет этот поезд. Какая следующая станция? – крикнул Доктор из-за консоли.

– Там кто-то с тобой, дедуль? Где ты? Я слышу какие-то странные звуки, – взволнованно спросила Донна.

– Эм, Донна, милая, скажи мне, где ты. На какой ты станции?

– Не знаю. Я просто вскочила в первый подошедший поезд. Подожди. Эм, – она взглянула на цветную карту Лондонского метрополитена, вывешенную над дверьми и окнами. – Мы только что проехали Южный Клэфем, значит, мы на Северной линии. Думаю, следующая станция – Бэлхем.

– Бэлхем! – крикнул Уилф Доктору, прикрыв трубку рукой и пытаясь перекричать визжащие двигатели ТАРДИС.

– Значит, Бэлхем, – решительно сказал Доктор и резко развернул ТАРДИС. – Скажи, чтобы она подождала тебя на платформе. Мы уже едем.

– Донна, выходи из поезда в Бэлхеме. Подожди меня на платформе.

– О чём ты? Как ты туда доберешься? Дедушка? Скажи мне, где ты!

– Не говори ей! – крикнул Доктор, вцепившись обеими руками в рычаги, чтобы устоять на ногах. – Держись, Уилф.

– Донна, просто жди меня там, милая. Я приеду, обещаю!

– Дедушка! Подожди!

С болью в сердце Уилф прервал звонок.

 

 **5.**  
– Он повесил трубку, – пораженно сказала Донна. – Он просто повесил трубку.

Поезд встряхнуло, когда он медленно выполз на станцию. Донна выглянула в окно и увидела пролетавшую мимо надпись «Бэлхем». Она убрала телефон, чувствуя, как от волнения пересохло горло.

Двери открылись. Платформа казалась совершенно пустынной: никто не заходил в поезд, никто не выходил из него. Мастер внезапно вскинул голову и принюхался к прохладному свежему воздуху, влетевшему в вагон. Он узнал этот запах. Он поднялся и поковылял к двери.

– Эй, куда это ты? – спросила Донна, не отставая от него.

Мастер ступил на платформу. Тонкий слой льда, покрывавший каменную кладку, треснул под его ногой. Щурясь от низкого полуденного солнца, он оглядывался в поисках единственного знакомого лица, которому он доверял – и увидел его. Он стоял на дальнем конце платформы, у лестницы, рядом со стариком, спасшим его из подвала. Увидев Мастера, они оба направились к нему.

– Дедушка? – пробормотала Донна, узнав одного из мужчин. – Дедуля, это ты?

Она едва успела сделать шаг из вагона, как вдруг яркий, неестественный свет вспыхнул, всколыхнув воздух, словно ровную гладь озера, в которое бросили камень.

Она ахнула, когда, словно по волшебству, перед ней появился мистер Фокс со своими людьми. Их всех окутывали остатки плазменного света, перенесшего их сюда с Уэссекс Лейн.

– Как? Как вы можете вот так просто появиться здесь? – заикаясь, проговорила Донна. У нее внезапно заболела голова.

Мистер Фокс поднял взгляд от своего устройства слежения. В этот раз он всё же сумел извлечь пользу от доступной ему технологии и найти беглеца. Небольшое количество станций в лондонском метро только поспособствовало этому. Даже не посмотрев на Донну, он вперился взглядом в Мастера, щелкнул пальцами и указал на него.

– Взять его.

Двое офицеров-джудунов бросились вперед и схватили Мастера за плечи и запястья, выкрутив руки ему за спину.

– Отпустите его! – крикнул Доктор. Он бросил беспокойный взгляд на Донну, качавшуюся на ногах, обхватив руками голову. – Уилф, уведи отсюда Донну!

– О нет, она никуда не пойдет, пока мы не сотрем ей память, – сказал мистер Фокс. Он сделал знак мистеру Бейнсу, и тот схватил старика за руку, не давая ему приблизиться к внучке.

– Что ты делаешь, свинья? – крикнул Уилф. – Пусти меня!

Мистер Фокс сделал шаг вперед, к Доктору.

– А вы, должно быть, второй последний повелитель времени. Леди Архитектор проинформировала меня о вас. Легендарный _Доктор_. Имя столь же знаменитое, сколь печально известно имя Мастера.

– Оставьте в покое моего друга. Мастер находится под моей ответственностью – не под вашей, – ответил Доктор с непреклонным выражением лица.

– Ваш друг – опасный преступник, преследуемый межгалактическим судом Прокламации Теней, – мистер Фокс рассмеялся. – Вы не можете нести за него ответственность. Я здесь, чтобы задержать Мастера и предать его правосудию. А что касается этой женщины…

Мистер Фокс потянул носом воздух, чтобы нащупать ее запах.

– Что-то с ней не так, – задумчиво проговорил он, направляясь к ней со сложенными за спиной руками.

\- Приглядите за Доктором, – приказал он, и двое его подчиненных немедленно схватили повелителя времени, удерживая его на месте.

– Нет! Она тут ни при чём! – выкрикнул Доктор, чувствуя, как огромным комком в горле подступает паника. – Она не совершала никаких преступлений. Именем Правосудия джудунов, я приказываю вам оставить ее в покое!

– О, я убежден, что она не совершала преступлений. Я всего лишь не уверен в этом на ваш счет, Доктор.

Мистер Фокс навис над Донной, привалившейся к стене вагона. Ее длинные рыжие волосы влажными прядями обрамляли покрасневшее лицо.

– Что… что происходит? – спросила она слабым и дрожащим голосом. – Я вижу, я вижу разные вещи, этих существ. 

Она моргнула. Давно забытые воспоминания хлынули в ее память. Она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на Доктора.

– Ты был там, – пробормотала она, почти теряя сознание от боли. – Я видела тебя. Я… я помню тебя…

– Донна, пожалуйста, остановись! Закрой глаза! Не смотри на меня! – умолял ее Доктор.

– А почему бы и нет? – сказал мистер Фокс с праведным румянцем, горящим на щеках. – В конце концов, она твое творение. Слабое человеческое создание, пойманное в метакризисе повелителя времени. Мерзость, идущая против всех неписаных законов Вселенной. Ты, как и я, знаешь, что ей нельзя позволить существовать.

– Эй! Кого это ты зовешь мерзостью? Ты сам давно в зеркало смотрелся, дерьмо собачье?! – вспыхнул Уилф.

– Не забудьте стереть память старику, когда мы тут закончим, мистер Бейнс, – приказал Фокс, не отводя глаз от Донны.

– Она горит, Доктор. Она не продержится долго, если будет смотреть на тебя. Но она ничего не может с собой поделать, правда ведь? – жестокая улыбка растянула губы мистера Фокса, когда он заметил ужас на лице Доктора.

– Она не виновата. Она не просила об этом, она не хотела становиться наполовину человеком, наполовину повелителем времени. Пожалуйста, прекратите это, – умолял Доктор. _Пожалуйста, прекратите_.

Он посмотрел на Мастера, стоявшего ближе всего к Донне.

 _Мастер, если ты меня слышишь, не позволь им сделать это с ней. Прошу, прошу тебя, помоги ей_.

Мастер покачал головой и в отчаянии взглянул на Доктора. Его разрушенный и оледеневший разум неспособен был придумать способа помочь ей.

 _Поезд_ , ответил ему Доктор. _Он уезжает. Верни ее в поезд._

Мистер Фокс, ничего не подозревавший о телепатической связи его пленника с Доктором, изучал мучения Донны с тем же сочувствием, с каким налоговый инспектор смотрит на обвиняемого в мошенничестве.

– Такая медленная, мучительная смерть, – размышлял он, скрестив руки на груди. – Может быть, немного ускорить ее, для эффективности.

Он взглянул Донне в глаза. Его зрачки обрели цвет красного вина. Они лениво искрились, как два тлеющих уголька. Его проникновенный взгляд заставил ее пошатнуться. Яростные и пугающие изображения мелькали у нее перед глазами: далеки, уды, веспиформы – всё возвращалось и окутывало ее голову огнем.

– Остановись! Прекрати это немедленно! – заорал Доктор, силясь вырваться их крепкой хватки джудуна. – ТЫ УБИВАЕШЬ ЕЕ!

– ДОННА! Прекрати! Прекрати ты, свинья! – кричал Уилф.

– Я всего лишь прибираю за вами, Доктор, – спокойно заявил мистер Фокс.

Дверь поезда начала закрываться. Именно в этот момент Мастер сумел вырваться из рук одного из солдат. Он развернулся и четким ударом, изумившим своей точностью и Доктора, и Уилфа, залепил ему в глаз, отчего тот покатился прочь. Другой офицер схватил свою дубинку и кинулся на него, но Мастер увернулся и рванулся к мистеру Фоксу, целясь плечом ему в хребет. От удара прокурор Теней отшатнулся назад и столкнулся с Донной. Не устояв на ногах, она рухнула в вагон за секунду до того, как двери окончательно закрылись.

А затем поезд исчез из вида.

– С ней всё будет в порядке. Не волнуйся, – тихо сказал Доктор расстроенному Уилфу. – Он не смог до нее добраться. Скоро она заснет и забудет обо всём этом. Она даже забудет, что видела меня.

 _И спасибо тебе_ , искренне сказал он Мастеру с благодарностью в глазах. _Спасибо, что спас ее._

– Мистер Бейнс, – позвал мистер Фокс, поднимаясь с пола с явным недовольством, написанным на лице. – Возьмите повелителей времени под стражу. И в этот раз убедитесь, что прикрепили их к транспортному каналу, прежде чем начнете размахивать кулаками.

Он поднялся, поправил воротник и отряхнул пыль с костюма. Когда джудуны потащили Мастера прочь, он жестом остановил их.

– Для него я сделаю исключение.

Он ударил повелителя времени в солнечное сплетение, заставив того согнуться пополам от боли.

– Эй! Убери от него свои руки! – крикнул Доктор, пока солдаты надевали на него транспортационный пояс. Мистер Фокс не обратил на протесты Доктора ни малейшего внимания. Он поправил запонки на рукавах и щелкнул пальцами. Джудуны надели такой же пояс на Мастера.

– Вы хотите, чтобы мы оставили человека здесь? – спросил Бейнс.

Фокс смотрел на Уилфа не более секунды.

– Нет, возьмите его с собой, – приказал он. Всё его внимание уже было направлено на предстоящее ему судебное разбирательство. – Возможно, позже он мне пригодится.

– Эй! Вы что делаете? – запротестовал Уилф, когда джудуны закрепили на нем пояс. – Это что вы на меня надели? Зачем это?

Мистер Фокс проигнорировал его вопросы.

– Господа, если можно так сказать. Думаю, пора возвратиться во флот и доложить Леди Архитектору, – он достал устройство слежения и повесил его на свой транспортационный пояс. – На счет три. Раз, два, и – начать транспортировку.

– О Бо… – прошептал Уилф, но, прежде чем он успел закончить фразу, его тело испарилось со станции.

 **6.**  
Доктора и Уилфа заперли в камере на борту одного из джудунских кораблей. Как только солдаты ушли, Доктор начал метаться по клетке, словно загнанный тигр, которому не терпится выбраться на свободу.

– Вы не можете так поступать! – кричал он и колотил ладонями по прутьям. – Именем Прокламации Теней, я требую разговора с представителем высшей власти!

– Пока ты здесь, можно еще попросить телефонный звонок,– тихо сказал Уилф и присел на узкую кушетку. 

– Эти мерзавцы забрали мой мобильный. Я даже не могу позвонить Донне и узнать, в порядке ли она, – добавил он с беспокойством.

Доктор приземлился рядом с ним.

– Не волнуйся. С ней всё будет хорошо. Они за ней не придут.

– Почему ты так уверен?

– Слишком много бумажной работы, – объяснил Доктор и бросил взгляд на Уилфа. – Прежде чем они смогут взять под стражу кого-либо из зарегистрированных рас, они должны получить соответствующие бумаги. Обвинение в метакризисе – слишком сложное, на получение ордера уйдут столетия. К тому времени Донна уже наверняка умрет от старости.

– Ха. Вот тебе и бюрократия. Она везде одинаковая, да? – рассмеялся Уилф, повеселев. Он всё еще опасался за Донну, но объяснение Доктора сняло хоть какой-то груз с его плеч. – А как же мы?

Доктор вздохнул.

– С нами всё будет в порядке. Очевидно же, что против тебя у них ничего нет. А единственное обвинение против меня, которое я сейчас могу придумать – это неуплата огромного количества парковочных билетов, накопившихся за сотню с лишним лет, – он устало потер глаза.

– Парковочных билетов?

– О, ты был бы удивлен, если бы знал, сколько во Вселенной мест не предназначено для парковки. Из раза в раз мы с ТАРДИС умудряемся приземляться в каждом из них.

– А Мастер?

Доктор некоторое время молчал и смотрел перед собой с мрачным выражением лица.

– Что, так плохо?

Он взглянул на Уилфа, сложив руки, не отрывая пальцев от губ.

– Скажи, Доктор, эти пришельцы-носороги… как ты их назвал? Джудуны? Если они и правда то, что ты мне сказал, – какая-то космическая полиция, охраняющая закон и порядок в известных галактиках, – почему так плохо, что они наконец поймали Мастера? Похоже, что они хорошие ребята, они просто делают свою работу. А Мастер, ну, он не совсем законопослушный гражданин, ведь так?

– Хочешь сказать, он заслуживает наказания за свои преступления?

– Да, – Уилф на секунду задумался. – Наверное. Разве мы все не заслуживаем наказания, если совершаем что-то плохое?

Доктор покачал головой и горько усмехнулся.

– Если бы Мастеру пришлось отвечать за все преступления, которые он совершил в жизни, ему, наверное, пришлось бы умереть раз сто. Ты видел его лишь в конце, там, в особняке Нейсмитов. Я появился там, чтобы предотвратить большую часть вреда, который он мог нанести. Ты не видел его в худшие годы, – он посмотрел на Уилфа полупрозрачным взглядом.

– Мастер убил миллионы. Он убивал без сожаления, даже тех, кто был ему ближе всего, – Доктор умолк, чувствуя, как тьма, которую он видел в душе Мастера, просыпается в нем, словно ледяной порыв спертого воздуха, тянущийся из открытой гробницы.

– Его жестокости и его безумию не было конца, – тихо добавил он.

– Но если это правда, почему ты всё еще защищаешь его? – спросил Уилф. – Я тебя не понимаю, Доктор. Ты самый благородный человек из всех, кого я встречал, но ты всё равно раз за разом встаешь на сторону этого чудовища. Почему ты это делаешь?

– Нельзя судить его вот так, – тихо сказал Доктор и закрыл лицо руками. – Ты не видел его до всего этого, ты не знаешь, каким он мог бы быть. 

Он посмотрел старику в глаза, моля его понять.

– Я знал его. Я знал его до того, как началось это безумие. Это не была целиком его вина.

До Уилфа медленно начинало доходить, что Доктор чувствует своего рода ответственность за судьбу Мастера и ищет искупления за то, что подвел его. Но он никак не мог понять – в чём. Он прочистил горло и решил больше не спрашивать доброго Доктора о мотивах его поступков.

– Так что теперь с ним будет?

Доктор опустил руки и посмотрел на трубы, пробегавшие по потолку.

– Они будут судить его по законам Правосудия джудунов. Если Судьи Прокламации Теней признают Мастера виновным, его, скорее всего, казнят за его преступления.

Уилф некоторое время обдумывал сказанное.

– Ты не смог убить его в особняке тогда, на Рождество. Ты не смог убить Мастера, даже когда твоя жизнь зависела от этого, – Уилф многозначительно взглянул на Доктора. – Думаю, ты не позволишь джудунам убить его теперь.

Доктор медленно покачал головой. Его наполняли мрачные мысли.

– Ты уверен, что у него нет ни шанса. То есть, им же нужны доказательства для ведения дела? Им нужно собрать свидетелей обвинения? Это же может занять годы, разве не так? Ты же сам сказал, масса бумажной работы, прежде чем они смогут хотя бы начать. А тем временем ты легко сможешь придумать, как его вытащить. У тебя всегда есть козырь в рукаве. Ведь так, Доктор?

– Система Правосудия джудунов так не работает, – тихо ответил Доктор.

– То есть? Я понимаю, она должна быть другой, раз уж они инопланетяне и тому подобное, но они всё равно зовут это судом. Всё равно ведь надо предоставить доказательства. Я прав?

– Им не нужно искать доказательства, им не нужно искать свидетелей. Они работают по-другому. Всё, что им нужно, – это обвиняемый, его воспоминания и его чувство вины.

– Не думаю, что я понимаю, Доктор, – пробормотал Уилф.

Доктор вздохнул.

– Судьи могут вынести вердикт исходя лишь из того, что обвиняемый помнит о совершенных им преступлениях. Они судят его по его совести. Им может не понадобиться ничего более. Всё не совсем так, но вроде того.

– Значит, проблема решена! Мастера точно признают невиновным. Они не могут осудить его теперь – он же ничего не помнит о том, что сделал. А что касается совести, я сильно сомневаюсь, что у Мастера она вообще есть.

Доктор молча смотрел перед собой.

– Доктор? Я прав?

Доктор тоскливо покачал головой.

Уилф потер глаза.

– Ладно, может быть, тебе пора мне рассказать, что именно случилось с вами обоими за ту пару месяцев, пока ты искал его. А то это уже слишком. Я никого из вас понять не могу.

Доктору тяжело было говорить о Мастере. После всего, что с ними случилось, как ему описать свои чувства простыми и доступными словами любого из существующих языков? Но он также хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь понял. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь знал, почему он всё это делал, почему он чувствовал себя ответственным за жизнь Мастера и почему в глубине своих сердец он всё еще чувствовал себя виноватым за всё, что случилось с его другом с того самого дня, как он сбежал из Академии.

– Прежде всего, для меня прошла не пара месяцев, – начал Доктор. – Скорее, пара десятков лет.

Он взглянул на Уилфа.

– Да, Уилфред Мотт, – сказал Доктор со слабой улыбкой. – С тех пор как я попрощался с тобой у твоего дома на Уэссекс Лейн, прошло больше двадцати лет. Вот тебе и путешествия во времени.

– Двадцать лет? Не могу поверить! – Уилф в изумлении покачал головой. – Где же ты был всё это время?

– С Мастером, пытался удержать его рядом с собой. Мне понадобилось двадцать лет, чтобы вернуть его хоть в какое-то подобие сознания. Если ты думаешь, что сейчас он выглядит плохо, ты должен был его видеть, когда я нашел его на обреченной планете, запертым в темной башне, – Доктор на мгновение умолк. Все те образы снова встали у него перед глазами: черная планета с красным небом, жалкие остатки того, что раньше было Галлифреем.

Наконец он продолжил. И, слушая его, Уилф мало-помалу начал понимать, что за призраки преследовали душу Доктора.

 

 **7.**  
Солдат-джудун, вошедший в его камеру, держал в руках длинную жердь с металлическим крепежом, походившим на ржавый ошейник. Перепуганный Мастер беспокойно наблюдал за ним из своего укрытия под узкой койкой.

– Ксо, со, зо, ро, со! – приказал солдат, но Мастер, конечно же, не мог повиноваться. Он не только был слишком испуган – он вдобавок не понимал ни слова из джудунского языка, на котором раньше говорил свободно. Решив не тратить на него больше слов, солдат закрепил устройство у него на шее и выволок из укрытия, как непослушную собаку. Задыхаясь под весом ошейника и стараясь не опираться на свою больную ногу, едва только начавшую заживать, Мастер заковылял вслед за джудуном. Сложным лабиринтом коридоров его привели в небольшую комнату с изогнутыми стенами. Все поверхности этой комнаты были покрыты крупными осколками кристалла, отполированными до зеркального блеска. Посередине стоял высокий стул, прикрученный к полу, в который джудун усадил Мастера. А когда тот попытался сопротивляться, он беспощадно ударил его по больной ноге, заставив взвыть от боли. Затем джудун отсоединил стержень, оставив ошейник, и защелкнул металлические манжеты вокруг его лодыжек и запястий. Подняв голову, Мастер своим замутненным болью взглядом увидел, как зеркальные осколки на стенах отражают и рассеивают свет, окрашивая его всеми существующими цветами.

Джудун нажал рычаг и активировал магнит в спинке стула. Ошейник, притянутый магнитом, закрепил голову Мастера. Он не мог повернуться, не мог отвести взгляда от кристаллов.

– Джо, ко, уо, ксо, ксо, до!

Мастер смотрел на него испуганными, полуослепшими глазами.

Когда солдат вышел из комнаты, Мастер поймал в осколках свое жалкое отражение. Он увидел дрожащего, обезумевшего от страха юношу, каждым вздохом натягивавшего крепления на груди.

Комната начала медленно вращаться, всё ускоряясь, пока осколки не слились в размытое пятно резкого света. Он чувствовал себя так, словно находился в неподвижном центре дьявольской карусели. Чувствуя тошноту, Мастер попытался закрыть глаза, но что-то не позволяло ему этого. Что-то заставляло его смотреть вперед. В отражениях возникли образы, тени людей, постепенно обретающие четкость, вздрагивающие, как марионетки на спутанных нитях. Они всё приближались и приближались, пока тьма не отступила с их лиц, таких знакомых перепуганному повелителю времени. Лица из его кошмарных галлюцинаций. В свете этого замкнутого помещения цвет их кожи менялся из трупно-голубого в мертвенно-зеленый, а затем – в кроваво-красный. Привязанный к стулу Мастер беспомощно смотрел, как они подходят к нему. Его руки и ноги дергались, силясь вырваться из креплений.

Один за другим призраки, судорожно подергиваясь, выходили из зеркальных поверхностей. Они открывали свои темные рты, требуя крови и справедливости.

Глядя в их пустые, полные ярости глаза и теряя связь с реальностью, Мастер безумно кричал.

 

 **8.**  
Она пришла к нему, будто во сне. Ее лицо было бледным, словно светящимся во тьме, как морской жемчуг, а платье – черным, как полуночное небо.

– Почему ты продолжаешь защищать его? – спросила она. Ее голос был тих и спокоен, как и подобает существу ее возраста, обладающему великой мудростью. Но был в нем и оттенок детского любопытства, стремления научиться чему-либо.

Доктор сидел на полу лицом к решетке, опершись спиной на стену. Он поднял взгляд на Леди Архитектора, появившуюся перед ним. Свет был выключен, Уилф спал на соседней кровати. И, хотя Доктор уже сталкивался с ней однажды и был способен противостоять ее упорному стремлению к справедливости, он понимал, что сейчас не сможет избежать ее допроса. Когда Леди Архитектор смотрит тебе в глаза и задает тебе вопрос, солгать становится невозможно. Ее взгляд проникает в твою душу и требует прямого и необдуманного ответа, сколько бы боли он ни причинил. Даже девятисотлетний повелитель времени не сможет утаить ее в своих укрепленных сердцах.

– Потому что… он изменился, – тихо и правдиво ответил он.

Она медленно покачала головой. 

– Это не единственная причина.

Леди Архитектор присела рядом с камерой Доктора. Ткань ее черного платья шелестела, как мертвые осенние листья на усталых ветвях. Она посмотрела на него вопросительным взглядом.

– Как и ты, я прожила долгую жизнь. Я видела людей, которые приходили в суд, чтобы защитить ужаснейших чудовищ. Тиранов, военных преступников, убийц. Они защищали их, потому что видели добро, которое сохранилось в них. Они верили, что эти преступники уже поплатились угрызениями совести и изменились к лучшему.

– Но он изменился. Я знаю это. Прошу, Миледи, Мастер и так достаточно страдал. Вы не знаете этого, но это так. Вы должны быть снисходительны, потому что…

– Почему, Доктор?

– Потому что… я подвел его.

– Многие молили меня об этом, потому что несли тяжелейший груз вины за то, что не смогли предотвратить прошлого. Они приходили к суду с укоренившейся верой в то, что они каким-либо образом ответственны за судьбу своих возлюбленных, за то, что извратило и очернило их души.

Леди Архитектор протянула руку сквозь решетку и коснулась лица Доктора.

– Я узнаю в тебе эти благородные стремления, мой добрый Доктор. Но и это еще не всё.

Он отвернулся, избегая ее прикосновения, и молча посмотрел в сторону.

– Почему на самом деле ты защищаешь его, Доктор?

– Потому что… Потому что я знаю, что на его месте мог быть я, – на одном прерывистом дыхании ответил он.

– Мы последние повелители времени, оставшиеся за пределами Войны. Рассилону и старейшинам нужна была связь с кем-то из нас, чтобы сбежать. Они могли поместить барабаны в голову к любому из нас, но они выбрали Мастера. Он заплатил за это ужасную цену, – объяснил Доктор. Исповедь, так давно таившаяся в глубине его сердец, хлынула из него, словно полноводная река, вышедшая из берегов. – Его разум, его семья, его жизнь – всё, во что он когда-либо верил, всё, за что он боролся, – было уничтожено в одно мгновение. В то самое ужасное мгновение перед Временным Разломом.

Леди Архитектор медленно покачала головой.

– Мой дорогой Доктор, это была фиксированная точка во времени. Событие, которое не могло произойти иначе. Мастер всегда был единственным выбором, потому что именно ты был тем, кто запер повелителей времени и окончил Войну. Они никогда бы не выбрали тебя.

– Я знаю, – Доктор стер слёзы со щек. – Это парадокс, отвратительное и жестокое противоречие причины и следствия. Но этот парадокс был как-то создан, и в какой-то момент, в самом начале, сознательного выбора не было. Наши шансы были равны. Рассилон мог бы всё решить, просто бросив монетку.

Он подавил подступающие слёзы.

– Орел или решка, скажи мне, о безжалостная, беспощадная судьба, кого мне выбрать? – Доктор горько улыбнулся. – Это мог быть я, но в итоге они разрушили его жизнь.

– И ты считаешь себя ответственным за это?

– Что если я скажу вам, что я знал его до того, как его коснулось это безумие? Что когда-то я смотрел в глаза своему юному другу и видел полного решимости восьмилетнего мальчика, наполненного великими мечтаниями, с сердцами, излучающими любовь? Что я точно знал, что однажды он станет великолепным повелителем времени? Тогда вы поймете? Вы увидите тогда всю степень моей вины?

Доктор посмотрел на нее глазами, полными раскаяния.

– Он мог стать кем и чем угодно. Он мог стать Доктором, а я мог стать Мастером. Я сам предотвратил это. Я понял это, когда обнаружил истину, скрывающуюся за барабанами. Вот почему я защищаю его. Вот почему я не позволю вам судить его за его преступления. Потому что вы будете судить и меня.

Тронутая признанием Доктора, Леди Архитектор поднялась.

– Это не рациональные аргументы Доктор.

– Я не прошу вас быть рациональной, Миледи. Я умоляю вас о сострадании.

На мгновение она задержала на нем взгляд. Затем, не сказав больше ни слова, она развернулась и исчезла, растворившись во тьме, словно сновидение после пробуждения от глубокого сна.


	4. Chapter 4

**1.**   
_Тут так тихо. Есть только звуки ТАРДИС. Ее спокойное, ровное дыхание – дыхание существа, спящего без сновидений. За этими четырьмя стенами всё еще безостановочно крутится Вселенная, рождаются и умирают миры, возносятся и рушатся цивилизации, начинаются и заканчиваются жизни. Но здесь, внутри ТАРДИС, время застыло в вакууме; ее мир – мир застоя, микрокосмос, впавший в спячку. Здесь есть лишь умирающий повелитель времени, замкнутый на своем прошлом, постепенно стирающемся из настоящего._

_Я на мгновение закрываю глаза. Я не двигаюсь так долго, что ТАРДИС может подумать, будто я уснул, но на самом деле я пытаюсь воскресить в памяти события, изменившие мою жизнь. Вернувшись внутренним взором в свое прошлое, я могу снова вспомнить этот необычный зал суда в самом сердце лондонского собора. Я помню справедливых джудунов и хитрого мистера Фокса. Я вижу Уилфреда Мотта и Леди Архитекторов Теней, древнюю и мудрую душу, разделенную на три существа и намеренную судить преступления, совершенные грешным и безумным повелителем времени. И я помню бесконечные ряды жертв, ожидающих на скамьях. И каждый из них – лицо, запавшее в память, символ жестокой и напрасной смерти._

_Он не знал. И так и не узнал впоследствии, что я утаил кое-что от суда. Серебряная сфера с записанным в ней обвинением. Их было много, и в каждой – одно из совершенных жестоких преступлений. А вместе они пробуждали угрызения совести._

_В конце концов, именно они и решили его судьбу._

_Ты не должен красть. Но ты украл._

_Ты не должен быть жесток. Но ты нападал на невиновных._

_Ты не должен вселять страх. Но ты угрожал многим._

_Ты не должен мучить мужчин и женщин. Но ты убивал._

_Ты убивал._

_Ты убивал так много._

_Я трясу головой, пытаясь выкинуть из нее эти безжалостные мысли. Где же твой рассказ, старик? Ты сегодня не в состоянии ничего закончить? Твой разум ускользает. Тебя отвлекает тьма, которая скоро нагрянет и истребует твою душу. Разве давным-давно ты не обещал рассказать всё, как было? Никаких рифм, никаких прикрас, никаких оправданий._

_И пожалуйста… никакой жалости к себе._

_После всех этих лет, после всего, что ты сделал, чтобы заслужить прощение, почему тебе до сих пор так тяжело говорить правду?_

_Я катаю серебряную сферу на ладони. Зеленый свет сердца ТАРДИС отражается в ее гладкой поверхности, заставляя металл сверкать. Память о тех днях медленно возвращается, преодолевая наслоения тьмы, всплывая, словно цепочка пузырей из водных глубин._

_Не без сожаления я гадаю, чью разрушенную жизнь я держу в своей руке_.

 

**2.**  
Уилфу трудно было сказать, как долго их держали в этой крошечной камере. Он проснулся после, казалось бы, нескончаемого сна, и застал Доктора уже на ногах, стоящего у решетки и глядящего куда-то в коридор. Едва Уилф сонливо протер глаза, как мимо промаршировали два джудуна.

– Йо, Джо, Ко, Ко, Мо, Зо!

– Э, что? Что происходит? – спросил Уилф, когда они открыли дверь камеры и вошли.

– Они отведут нас на суд Теней, – сказал Доктор. Лицо его было мрачным.

Один из солдат сковал их руки у них за спиной. Доктора и Уилфа вывели из камеры и повели вниз по коридору.

– Уо, Ко, Зо, Зо, До.

– Что он говорит?

– Что наручники – это просто стандартная процедура. В зале суда их снимут. Нас не считают заключенными, – объяснил Доктор. – Но подразумевается, что мы выступим свидетелями преступлений Мастера.

– Но это же значит, что мы сможем ему помочь, да? По крайней мере, можно соврать.

– Они не позволят нам соврать.

– Что, они заставят нас поклясться на Библии пришельцев? – пошутил Уилф.

Солдаты провели их по узкому тоннелю, окончившемуся небольшой комнатой со сводчатым потолком.

– Это суд? – спросил Уилф, не зная, что ожидать от этих пришельцев.

– Это просто портал. Зал суда не на этом корабле. Суд Теней – передвижной суд. Он перемещается с Флотом Теней из галактики в галактику. Суд может быть где угодно, в любой близлежащей солнечной системе. Нас туда телепортируют.

– О нет, только не эта штука опять, – пробормотал Уилф, когда солдат надел на него пояс-передатчик. – В прошлый раз меня тошнило.

Доктор поднял руки и позволил джудуну подключить его к консоли. Когда всё было готово, один из солдат нажал большую красную кнопку на своем поясе и запустил телепортацию.

Яркий плазменный свет залил комнату, и Уилф, как и в прошлый раз, ощутил неприятное чувство внизу живота. Земля выскочила у него из-под ног, всё тело обрело легкость. Интересно, думал Уилф, что он увидит, если откроет глаза и посмотрит на свое тело. Увидит ли он свои руки и ноги, или сейчас, летя сквозь пространство к неизвестному пункту назначения, он походил на облако атомов?

Но, прежде чем он смог набраться смелости и проверить это, он с удовлетворением почувствовал, как возвращается гравитация, а затем – толчок, перевернувший его несчастный желудок вверх дном.

Борясь с головокружением, Уилф медленно открыл глаза.

Он огляделся сквозь постепенно стихающий плазменный свет. Они стояли внутри огромного готического собора, величественного здания в форме креста с высоким сводчатым потолком. Неземной свет освещал его изнутри, вливаясь сквозь мозаичные окна и рисуя разноцветные узоры на белом мраморном полу.

– Погоди-ка, – пробормотал он, пока солдаты вели его и Доктора к нефу мимо рядов скамеек из вишневого дерева. – Это же не другая планета, не может быть.

Он взглянул на потолок, темневший на высоте по крайней мере семи этажей над ними.

– Я знаю это место.

– А, так ты был в Вестминстерском Аббатстве? – рассеянно спросил Доктор. Он был занят подсчетом числа вооруженных солдат-джудунов, стоявших на страже в галереях по бокам от центрального зала.

– Это оно, да? Вестминстерское Аббатство? – спросил Уилф. – Неудивительно, что я его узнал. Хоть я и не любитель церквей. В них слишком холодно. Но на прошлое Рождество я смотрел церковную службу по телевизору. Почему мы здесь? Я думал, мы попадем в суд?

Они дошли до хоров, небольшого пространства между главным алтарем и нефом, где во время службы на деревянных скамейках сидели мальчики из хора. Джудуны остановились. Они сняли наручники с Доктора и Уилфа и сделали им знак своим оружием, приказав им сесть. Они подчинились.

– Это он и есть, это суд, – объяснил Доктор. – Я говорил, это передвижной суд. У Прокламации Теней нет действующей штаб-квартиры. Они перемещаются туда, где нужно рассмотреть преступление, и одалживают для этого помещения на ближайшей планете.

– Но разве никто не заметит? – изумленно сказал Уилф, наблюдая за тем, как дроид размером с человека едет по проходу на четырех колесах. В каждой своей механической руке он нес свитки и кожаный портфель. Случайно уронив один из свитков, он остановился и покатился назад, чтобы поднять его. Но, когда он наклонился, чтобы понять его, из его портфеля выкатилось множество маленьких серебряных мячиков размером с яблоко. Раскатившись по полу, они исчезли под скамейками. С искусственным раздражением прилежный дроид бросился их собирать.

– Они не боятся, что сюда придет настоятель? Или верующие придут на службу? Или туристы? – заметил Уилф, увлеченный происходящим.

– Нет, не боятся, – сказал Доктор. – Джудуны изолировали всё Аббатство. Поместили его на секунду раньше или позже во времени. Другими словами, никто не заметит, что кто-то занял Аббатство для Правосудия джудунов, потому что всё это происходит на секунду раньше или позже, чем кто-либо на Земле входит в церковь.

Уилф с увлечением смотрел, как вошедшие из галереи джудуны ввозят большую конструкцию и ставят ее справа от главного алтаря. Она выглядела как старомодные золоченые весы с горизонтальным рычагом, с каждого конца которого на цепочках свешивались медные чаши. Затем он перевел взгляд на неф и увидел, что несколько рядов заполняло множество мужчин и женщин.

– Так, – проговорил Уилф. – А кто эти ребята? Они тоже пришельцы? По мне, вполне люди.

Доктор посмотрел на них.

– Они не люди, – сказал он с тяжестью в голосе. – По крайней мере, уже не люди.

– Тогда кто они?

– Призраки суда.

– О-они п-призраки? – заикаясь, откликнулся Уилф. – Что они здесь делают?

– Они не совсем призраки. Просто электронные зрительные образы, сделанные с отпечатков, оставшихся после их смерти. Это жертвы Мастера. Их вызвали из его воспоминаний, чтобы они предстали в качестве свидетелей обвинения.

– Но… их так много.

Доктор вгляделся в их пустые лица и узнал Люси, Чанто, Равениуса и Редгрейва, и многих других. Они смотрели на него пустыми, безжизненными, стеклянными глазами.

– Куо, Ко, Ко.

Ввели Мастера. В синей тюремной форме, едва касаясь голыми ногами пола, он выглядел ничтожным и обессиленным. Вокруг его шеи был закреплен белый ошейник с зеленым мигающим огоньком, его кисти и лодыжки, закованные в наручники, соединялись звенящей цепью, не дававшей ему даже поднять рук. Он шел, опустив голову.

– Мастер! – Доктор вскочил с места. Он хотел было броситься к нему, но солдат-джудун удержал его.

– Ко, Ксо!

Мастер поднял взгляд. Когда он увидел Доктора, отблеск надежды скользнул по его лицу. Но затем он заметил призрачных свидетелей, сидящих на скамьях. Его глаза расширились и наполнились ужасом. Он хотел развернуться и убежать от этой стены осуждающих взглядов, но джудуны продолжали волочь его вперед. Они подошли к стеклянной будке, установленной рядом с главным алтарем, толкнули его внутрь и закрыли дверь.

– Мастер! Всё в порядке! – махнул ему Доктор. – Я здесь. Я здесь.

Джудун толкнул Доктора обратно на скамью.

– Ксо, Ксо, Но!

Доктор неохотно подчинился. Он снова сел рядом с Уилфом, но сохранял контакт с Мастером.

_Всё в порядке. Не волнуйся. Я вытащу тебя. Обещаю._

Мастер сполз на пол, прижимаясь спиной к стеклу. Одним своим взглядом он молча умолял Доктора не покидать его. Доктор ответил ему слабой воодушевляющей улыбкой и нарисовал в воздухе кресты напротив сердец.

– Ксо, Зо, Ло, Ко, Уо.

Призраки суда синхронно встали со своих мест, солдаты-джудуны перенесли свое оружие из левой руки в правую и дважды топнули ногами.

– Мы должны встать, – шепнул Доктор Уилфу и быстро вскочил на ноги. Уилф последовал его примеру.

В зал вошли две женщины, одетые в широкие серебристый платья, сияющие, как луна, и прошли по проходу с той же грацией, с какой могли бы скользить по лучу лунного света. Они носили длинные серебристые парики, во многом схожие с париками судей. Когда они проходили мимо, Уилф краем глаза всмотрелся в их лица и был поражен их умиротворенностью, красотой и схожестью.

– Доктор, – прошептал он. – Я не уверен, что меня не подводит зрение, но… они близнецы?

За двумя женщинами следовала третья, одетая в черное. Ее парик был белым, как нетронутый снег. Ее лицо было как две капли воды похоже на лица других, но, в то время как на лицах первых двух женщин не было написано ни единой эмоции, в ее глазах мелькнуло волнение, когда ее взгляд встретился со взглядом Доктора.

– Боже, они тройняшки? – снова спросил Уилф.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Они – Леди Архитекторы Теней. Те, что в белом, – Леди Разума и Морали, а та, что в черном, – Леди Сострадания. Говорят, что раса Теней не менее древняя, чем раса повелителей времени. После гибели их планеты их осталось немного. Каждое дитя из расы Теней рождается с личностью, разделенной на три части. Две из них руководствуются разумом, третья – сердцем. Они будут решать судьбу Мастера.

Пока он говорил, Леди Архитектор в черном платье прошла мимо и бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

Поднявшись по ступеням к алтарю, Леди в белом сели рядом друг с другом на сиденья, приготовленные для них на возвышении. Женщина в черном заняла место на сиденье ниже.

– Раса Теней эволюционировала многие миллионы лет. Они так же стары, как и мудры, их разум всегда превосходит сердце, – продолжал Доктор свои объяснения, скрестив руки на груди.

В зале появился мистер Фокс. Он уверенно прошествовал к главному алтарю, прыгучим шагом поднялся по лестнице и зашептал что-то на ухо одной из женщин в серебристом платье.

– А теперь, похоже, прокурор имеет превосходство над Разумом, – сказал Доктор, беспокойно наблюдая на ним.

– Снова этот ужасный человек? Мистер Фокс? – тихо проговорил Уилф. – Это очень плохо.

Доктор сидел слишком далеко, чтобы услышать их разговор, но он видел, как мистер Фокс указал на Уилфа в ответ на вопрос Леди Разума. Затем он посмотрел на старика и согласно кивнул, и жест этот пробудил в сердцах Доктора гложущее беспокойство.

 

**3.**  
Мистер Фокс, выступавший прокурором суда, вел его с успехом опытного счетовода. Одного за другим он вызывал судебных призраков и давал им возможность рассказать о печальной судьбе, постигшей их при встрече с Мастером. Призраки отвечали на его вопросы пустыми, невыразительными голосами, словно диктовали неоспоримые факты, а лица их были похожи на застывшие маски. Доктор объяснял Уилфу, что они уже не могут выражать свои истинные чувства – горе и гнев, или любые другие, – потому что они были лишь горсткой воспоминаний, запертой в слабой физической форме. Этих людей на самом деле здесь не было, они были, как писатели, оставившие свои мысли на бумаге и обратившиеся в прах. Уилф наблюдал за тем, как мистер Фокс просит каждого из них указать на человека, разрушившего их жизнь. И каждый из них указывал на Мастера.

Среди них были мужчины и женщины, и даже дети. Были люди и повелители времени, и другие расы, странные и невероятные. Уилф даже не представлял, что такие существуют. Были и те, кто был близок Мастеру: его отец, его спутница жизни, его жена.

Чем дальше, тем всё больше Уилфа захватывало чувство возмущения от того, сколько зла и несправедливости претерпели от Мастера его жертвы. Но больше всего он не мог понять, зачем было совершать все эти преступления. Он не мог себе представить мальчика, убивающего своего отца, или мужа, толкающего свою жену на попытку убить его – дважды. Он не мог представить, что человек с такой искаженной душой может находить удовольствие в истязании живых существ или бессмысленном убийстве.

Долгие часы, в течение которых мистер Фокс представлял свое дело, Доктор молчал. Он не отрывал взгляда от Мастера, а тот с каждым вызванным свидетелем всё больше терял способность смотреть зрителям в глаза. К тому моменту, когда прокурор закончил допрос свидетелей, Мастер превратился в жалкий, страдающий комок, свернувшийся на полу.

Во время суда дроид, принесший свитки и портфель, служил секретарем. Уилф, с самого начала заинтересовавшийся, для чего предназначены сферы, выкатившиеся из портфеля, вскоре понял, что их использовали для записи. Дроид помещал сферу в свое тело и записывал на ее поверхности каждое обвинение и каждое признание жертв, а затем выплевывал ее и помещал в большую серебряную чашу рядом с возвышением для свидетелей. Очень скоро записи дроида были сложены во впечатляюще большую пирамиду, а затем представлены Леди Архитекторам офицером-джудуном. Судя по тому, как офицер с чашей в руках сгибал колени, вес обвинений был немалым.

– Что они будут делать с этими штуками? – спросил Уилф. Доктор не ответил, лишь мрачно кивнул на весы.

– То есть, они будут их взвешивать? Против чего?

– Против правосудия, – сказал Доктор, беспокойным взглядом провожая горку серебряных шаров.

– Но это же чепуха. Правосудие – это концепция, идея. Это не реальный предмет, оно уж точно не имеет веса.

– Правосудие состоит из разума и морали и весит столько, насколько исполняющий его верит в его значимость. А Леди Архитекторы считают, что во всей Вселенной нет ничего более значимого, чем правосудие.

Две женщины в серебряных платьях вынули по перу из украшений, обрамлявших их парики, и положили их на другой серебряный поднос перед собой. И два пера так же были отправлены к весам.

– Они же не собираются взвешивать эту кучу против перьев? – прокомментировал Уилф. – Если так, то у Мастера нет ни шанса.

Джудун поднял два пера и опустил их на одну из чаш весов. И, разумеется, их веса было недостаточно, чтобы даже сдвинуть рычаг. Затем другой джудун высыпал серебряные сферы на левую чашу. Весы покачнулись, перенеся тяжесть на левую сторону. Уилф почти ожидал, что чаша рухнет на пол, но, к его удивлению, рычаг качнулся вправо, словно вес перьев был способен поспорить с весом металлических шаров. Доктор с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как рычаг качается справа налево, пока наконец он не остановился, оставив левую чашу на долю деления ниже правой.

Доктор соскользнул вниз и потер глаза, с ужасом думая, что это конец.

– Прошу. Прошу. Леди в черном, – бормотал он. – Леди Сострадания. Прошу, подай свой голос.

Он взглянул на нее умоляющим взглядом. _Вы приходили ко мне прошлой ночью. Вы знаете, почему я защищаю его. Вы одна понимаете, почему он достоин сострадания_.

Леди в черном задумалась, выражение ее лица изменилось. Сочувствие Доктора к его падшему другу убедило ее, она вынула черное перо из своего парика и велела офицеру добавить его к остальным. И, как только ее перо легло на чашу весов, рычаг вновь покачнулся из стороны в сторону и остановился точно на середине.

– Да! – облегченно выдохнул Доктор. Это не значило, что Мастер спасен, но, по крайней мере, оставался шанс на более снисходительный вердикт. Возможно, суд не приговорит его к казни. Возможно, они сошлют его или приговорят к пожизненному заключению. Возможно, они сохранят ему жизнь.

Мистер Фокс опустил уголки рта и взглянул на Доктора. Он не ожидал этого. И всё же хороший прокурор должен уметь защищать свое дело в суде.

Он поднялся по ступенькам и быстро переговорил о чём-то с одной из Леди в серебряном платье. Глаза Леди Разума скользнули по комнате и остановились на Уилфе. Она едва заметно кивнула, и двое джудунов подошли и подняли Уилфа со скамьи.

– Эй, вы что делаете? – спросил Уилф у одного из офицеров, схватившего его за руку и потянувшего прочь от Доктора. – Куда вы меня ведете?

– Что вам от него нужно? – Доктор попытался было встать со скамьи, но другой офицер толкнул его назад. – Отпустите его, он ничего не сделал!

– Успокойтесь, Доктор, у суда есть веская причина для привлечения человека Уилфреда Мотта к следствию, – объяснила Леди Разума.

Джудун подвел Уилфа к возвышению для свидетелей, где его ждал мистер Фокс. Наставляя на него пистолет, офицер заставил старика подняться на платформу.

– Я вызываю Уилфреда Мотта, ставшего свидетелем зверства и преступлений, совершенных Мастером против человеческой расы в 2006 году на планете Земля, – звонким голосом обратился мистер Фокс к аудитории.

– О чём вы? Что он сделал? – насколько Уилф помнил, Мастер не показывался ему на глаза до того ужасного Рождества, в прошлом году. Он был почти уверен, что не имел с ним дела раньше.

– Уилфред Мотт, вы знаете этого человека? – спросил прокурор, указывая на заключенного в стеклянной будке.

– Да, это Мастер.

– Вы знаете его под другим именем?

– Нет. Разве что у него есть инопланетное имя, которое он не использует. Но так зовет его Доктор.

Мистер Фокс придвинулся к Уилфу.

– Вы уверены?

– Эм. Ну, он еще вроде выглядит, как Гарольд Саксон, – задумчиво проговорил Уилф, внезапно вспомнив что-то для себя неожиданное. Он почесал затылок и нахмурился. – Но это не может быть он.

– Кто такой Гарольд Саксон?

– Он был нашим премьер-министром. Его избрали очень ненадолго, парень вроде сошел с ума.

– Что с ним случилось?

– Ну, он был как-то связан со смертью американского президента, но… не знаю. В новостях никогда ничего четко не говорят. Сегодня он у нас премьер-министр, а завтра его уже заменил Гордон Браун. Простите. Всё немного размыто. Странно, обычно я такие вещи запоминаю, я часто смотрю новости.

– Вы не можете вспомнить?

– Нет.

Мистер Фокс понимающе кивнул.

– Миледи судьи. Жертвы, представленные сегодня на этом суде – лишь часть убитых этим тираном. К сожалению, разум обвиняемого был слишком сильно поврежден, и далеко не все жертвы могут быть извлечены из его памяти. По иронии судьбы, именно добрый Доктор помог обвиняемому восстановить часть своих воспоминаний. Полагаю, вы знаете, как благотворно подействовала его работа на мое дело. Однако существуют жертвы, память о которых Доктор _не стал_ восстанавливать намеренно. Это люди с планеты Земля из времени, которое Доктор называет _год, которого не было_.

– Протестую! – крикнул Доктор. – Нельзя судить Мастера по этим обвинениям!

– Почему же? Потому что, по-вашему, они не произошли? – мистер Фокс обернулся и высокомерно посмотрел на Доктора. Он взял свиток из рук дроида и помахал им в воздухе. – Позвольте проинформировать суд о том, что мне удалось найти в архивах, посвященных непростительным преступлениям против времени.

Он начал читать, повысив голос так, чтобы было слышно всем.

– Прокламацией Теней было записано, что в году 1 221 454 по счету, ведомому судом, на планете Земля повелитель времени, называющий себя Мастером, взяв имя Гарольда Саксона, добился власти, став премьер-министром Англии. Используя созданную им парадокс-машину, он прорвал ткань реальности, позволив регрессирующей и кровожадной форме человеческой расы проникнуть в существующую реальность. Силой свергнув правительство Земли, он уничтожил десятую часть населения в первый день своего тиранического правления, – он поднял взгляд от свитка и взглянул на судей, а затем медленно повернулся к Доктору. – Это 680 890 000 душ, хладнокровно убитых. Хотите сказать, этого кровопролития никогда не было?

– Было, – виновато признал Доктор. – Мастер убил всех этих людей… но… но я повернул время вспять. Парадокс-машина была уничтожена, время вернулось назад к моменту до того, как Токлафаны пришли в нашу Вселенную. Прошу, Леди судьи, вы не можете позволить ему обвинить Мастера в этом.

– Ваш протест необоснован и отклоняется, – в унисон произнесли Мораль и Разум. – Продолжайте, мистер Фокс.

Мистер Фокс с возобновленной уверенностью повернулся к Уилфу.

– Итак, мистер Мотт. Прошу вас, не бойтесь, – сказал он. Он приблизился, и злобный блеск в его глазах окрасился красным. – Процесс вам не навредит. По крайней мере, физически.

– Что вы делаете? – тихо спросил Уилф, медленно отшатнувшись от него. Но, как и прочие до него, он не мог противостоять пытливому взгляду Фокса.

Утонув в этом гипнотизирующем взгляде, Уилф перенесся в 2006 год, стертый из истории, и увидел, что произошло тогда. Он увидел ужас и кровопролитие первых дней, до того, как его семья и семьи их соседей были вырваны из их домов и, как рабы, направлены на работы в концлагеря. Уилф вспомнил, как его дочь Сильвия серьезно заболела и однажды, морозным зимним утром он нашел ее безжизненное, холодное тело в бараке под грязным истертым одеялом. Он помнил, как его заставили похоронить ее в яме, в безымянной могиле с другими бесчисленными жертвами. Он увидел, как дух Донны был сломлен жестокостью охранников, когда ее поймали за кражей еды из кладовой. Ее поставили во дворе и казнили у него на глазах. Снег окрасился алым, когда ее голова коснулась земли.

– Прекратите. Прекратите, пожалуйста, – молил Уилф, не замечая, как слёзы текут у него по щекам.

Но Фокс продолжал, жестоко и жадно извлекая скрытые воспоминания о тех призрачных событиях, стремясь создать новых свидетелей для суда. На нефе появилось еще несколько жертв – тех, с кем встречался Уилф. Доктор с ужасом смотрел на призраков Сильвии и Донны.

– Вы не можете! Вы не можете так поступать! – крикнул он.

– Еще пятьдесят жертв, которых удалось вернуть из небытия, – победоносно произнес прокурор, наконец оторвав взгляд от Уилфа. Пораженный произошедшим, старик покачнулся вперед, тяжело опершись руками о постамент.

Дроид-секретарь проглотил новый серебряный шар и как безумный снова стал записывать обвинения.

– Прекратите писать! Прекратите это! – в отчаянии приказал Доктор.

– Это истина, Доктор, – осуждающе сказал мистер Фокс. – Истина, которую вы хотели скрыть своей ложью.

– Послушайте меня, все эти люди спасены. Никто из них не умер от его руки. Я спас их всех!

Мистер Фокс отпустил разбитого и обессиленного Уилфа, и офицер-джудун отвел его на место.

– Это не значит, что он не виноват в том, что сделал, – возразил Фокс, скрестив руки на груди и вздернув подбородок. – А если что, мы можем счесть вас его сообщником. Судя по тому, как вы его защищаете.

На короткое мгновение суд погрузился в тишину. Потеряв всякую надежду, Доктор смотрел, как Мастер закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь защититься от новоявленных жертв.

– Миледи судьи, я бы хотел продолжить и вызвать повелителя времени по имени Доктор как свидетеля, – с уверенностью и спокойствием человека, близкого к победе, произнес Фокс.

С мрачным предчувствием Доктор бросил на него взгляд.

– Вы же не боитесь сказать правду, не так ли? – с вежливой улыбкой спросил Фокс. Большего успеха, казалось, он добиться уже не мог.

Доктор вышел вперед и храбро встретил испытующий взгляд прокурора.

– Как я и сказал, жертв было больше, – продолжи мистер Фокс, не сводя глаз с Доктора. – В общей сложности более 5 447 120 000 душ, погибших от руки обвиняемого, что составляет 80% населения планеты. Мистер Мотт предоставил нам лишь ограниченный доступ к отпечаткам, так как был ограничен собственными переживаниями, к тому же для него эти ужасные происшествия были отменены. Однако Доктор находился в эпицентре событий. Для него год правления Гарольда Саксона не был стерт из истории. Его связь с жертвами не повреждена и так же сильна, как воспоминания о вчерашнем дне.

– Если вы хотите, чтобы я уличил Мастера и привлек этих жертв к суду, вы должны понимать, что я не стану сотрудничать, – твердо заявил Доктор.

– Мой дорогой Доктор, вы правда думаете, что у вас будет выбор? – засмеялся Фокс.

Он посмотрел в глаза Доктору. Разум повелителя времени – хорошо защищенная, непреодолимая крепость, но Фокс был создан с единственной целью – проникать в разум любого существа. Неважно, насколько силен его разум, он с легкостью может пробиться через любую защиту.

Доктор ахнул, ощутив, как нежеланные воспоминания хлынули из дальних уголков его памяти в руки прокурора. Казнь населения Земли, геноцид, последовавший за ней месяцем позже, когда Мастер держал его и его друзей пленниками на своем корабле. Как он заставил его стоять на мосту и смотреть, как мужчин, женщин и детей собирают, режут, жгут, уничтожают. Фокс мрачно улыбался, собирая эти жуткие картины безмерных страданий и обращая их в новых свидетелей. В конце концов, на скамьях не осталось ни единого свободного места.

– Всего 5 447 120 000 жертв, Миледи судьи, – театрально проговорил Фокс. – Больше, чем может уместиться в этой церкви. Все они страдали и умерли при чудовищных обстоятельствах, и все – от руки этого тирана.

Фокс отвел взгляд, и истощенный его мощью Доктор покачнулся. Глаза дроида вспыхнули красным, и он выплюнул на поднос алую сферу.

– Поместите преступления обвиняемого против человеческой расы на весы, – приказали Леди Разума и Морали.

Лишь двоим джудунам удалось поднять красную сферу и поместить ее на медную чашу весов. И в этот раз, без всякого сомнения, рычаг прогнулся под ее огромным весом влево, и чаша со звоном стукнулась об пол. Сферы раскатились по земле во все стороны, перья вспорхнули в воздух и медленно опустились на поднятую вверх чашу.

– Это судный день для обвиняемого. День расплаты, – голосом победителя сказал Фокс. – Миледи судьи, сим я оканчиваю изложение своего дела.

– Мы вынесли вердикт, – первой подала голос Леди Разума. Строгость ее тона не оставляла сомнений в тяжести обвинения. – Признаю ответчика повелителя времени Мастера, обвиняемого в преступлениях против человечества, бесчисленных убийствах, уничтожении, порабощении, изгнании и жестокостях, совершенных по отношению ко всем зарегистрированным Прокламацией разумным расам, – виновным.

– Виновен, – произнесла разделяющая решение Разума Леди Морали.

Глаза Доктора метнулись к Леди Сострадания. Встретившись с ним взглядом и увидев выражение его лица, она глубоко вздохнула.

– Виновен, – признала она наконец, тем решив судьбу Мастера.

Доктор, не в силах признать их приговор, покачал головой.

– Вы, горстка самодовольных идиотов, – тихо сказал он. – С высшей степенью лицемерия в придачу. Особенно вы.

Он кивнул на мистера Фокса.

– На что вы намекаете, Доктор? – Фокс вскинул бровь в качестве протеста.

– Правосудие джудунов. Вы противоречите сами себе. Разве то, что происходило в этом зале суда, было правосудием? Вы называете правосудием это представление, которое вы устроили, несмотря на то, что обвиняемый был уже осужден в тот момент, как вошел в этот зал? – усмехнулся Доктор.

– Не насмехайтесь над судом Правосудия, Доктор, – ледяным тоном сказала Леди Разума.

– Мистер Фокс предоставил нам доказательства. Мы услышали обвинения и показания свидетелей и жертв, – добавила Леди Морали. Ее глаза оставались холодными, как сапфиры, а взгляд их был жёсток.

– Мы вынесли вердикт согласно Закону Теней, – хором закончили Разум и Мораль.

Но Доктор качал головой.

– Эти призраки – не жертвы. Не настоящие жертвы, по крайней мере. Это просто кибер-тени, большинство которых вызвано совестью того самого человека, которого вы обвиняете. Единственное, в чём может усомниться здравый ум – это достоверность воспоминаний человека, измученного чувством вины! – возразил он.

– Вы намекаете, что наша система ненадежна? – спросила Леди Разума, заметно оскорбленная этим заявлением.

– О, я даже не намекаю, я знаю это точно! Ваша система ненадежна, потому что она осуждает лишь того, кто имеет совесть, того, кто понял весь ужас своих преступлений, – вспыхнул Доктор.

– Чего вы пытаетесь добиться, Доктор? Вы искажаете факты, высмеиваете деяния суда! – возразил мистер Фокс.

– Ну так арестуйте меня за это! Но я не остановлюсь. Мастер не может защитить себя. Даже если бы вы позволили ему говорить, чего никогда не случится в этой пародии на суд. Но мне еще есть что сказать в его защиту, – он выступил вперед, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. – Леди Правосудия, неужели вы не видите того, что я пытаюсь донести до вас? Без своего чувства вины Мастер никогда не смог бы предоставить прокурору образы своих жертв. Как сказал мой мудрый друг Уилфред Мотт, не испытывающий раскаяния человек забыл бы о совершенных им преступлениях и предстал бы перед судом с чистой совестью, потому что не обременен ею.

– Это нелепо. Вы не можете обвинять систему! – насмешливо произнес мистер Фокс.

Доктор проигнорировал его и кивнул на него судьям.

– Возьмем, к примеру, мистера Фокса.

Фокс возмущенно фыркнул.

– И что же со мной, сэр?

Впервые за всё время, что он провел в суде, Доктор улыбнулся.

– Слияние разумов действует в обе стороны, мистер Фокс. Пока вы смотрели в мою душу и исследовали мою совесть, я изучил вашу. И знаете что?

Доктор наклонился, опершись о трибуну, и придвинулся к изумленному прокурору.

– Я ее не нашел.

– На что вы намекаете? Что у меня нет души? Нет совести? – нервно рассмеялся Фокс.

– Скажите мне, мистер Фокс, – спросил Доктор, вздернув подбородок. – Вы, с вашей вежливой улыбкой и идеальными манерами, вы ведете дела с эффективностью хорошей машины. Ваши действия всегда так точны, так непогрешимы. Такого уровня, такой исполнительности невозможно добиться от живого существа, управляемого огромным спутанным клубком нейронов и смесью сложных эмоций, не так ли? Интересно, кто создал вас.

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Фокса, словно он действительно воспринял описание Доктора как комплимент.

– Неплохо замечено, Доктор. Меня создали джудуны. Я андроид. И не отрицаю этого. Это факт. Но совершенно не относящийся к делу. К тому же, Прокламации Теней известно, кто я такой. Они проводят полное сканирование, прежде чем позволяют кому-либо присоединиться к ним.

– Андроид без совести ведет дела и служит прокурором у Прокламации Теней. Мне одному кажется, что что-то тут не так? – спросил Доктор, подняв брови.

– Мистер Фокс много лет служит Правосудию. Его репутация на сегодняшний день безупречна, – выступила в его защиту Мораль.

– Правда? Подозреваю, его совесть тоже безупречна. Так как он ее не имеет. Идеальный слуга закона – судить, но не быть судимым. Однако в разуме мистера Фокса я нашел электронное записывающее устройство событий. Для нас с вами, как и для всех живых созданий в этом зале, это его память. То, что я нашел там… я бы сказал, довольно порочно, – Доктор пощелкал языком и посмотрел на Фокса с нахальной улыбкой.

– Моя база данных не имеет к текущему делу никакого отношения, – нервно запротестовал мистер Фокс.

– Напротив, она доказывает мою правоту. Скажите, мистер Фокс, где ваш товарищ, раздражающий друг-носорог мистер Бейнс?

– Откуда мне знать. Его присутствие в суде не было необходимым, – отрезал Фокс.

– Леди Сострадания, прошу, сделайте мне одолжение и спросите у мистера Фокса, что он сделал с мистером Бейнсом. Он, конечно же, не сможет соврать вам в ответ.

– Мистер Фокс, – спросила Леди Сострадания, исполняя невероятную просьбу Доктора. – Что вы сделали с мистером Бейнсом?

Как и все, кого когда-либо допрашивала Леди Архитектор Теней, Фокс был вынужден говорить правду.

– Я… я избавился от него, – запинаясь, сказал он.

– То есть, вы заставили его уйти в отставку?

– Нет, – ответил Фокс, прилагая все силы для того, чтобы отвечать кратко.

– Что вы сделали с ним? Говорите определенно, – снова спросила Леди. Необычная скрытность мистера Фокса только усиливала ее подозрения.

– Я обманул его. Вызвал на разговор в транспортную комнату. Потом я сломал консоль и активировал телепорт. Он переместился без точных координат.

– Другими словами, вы убили его, – заключила Леди Сострадания.

– Да, – неохотно подтвердил Фокс.

В зале послышался коллективный вздох.

– Это еще не всё. Спросите его о предшественнике мистера Бейнса, мистере Краупе, а также об офицере до него, мистере Солфоле, – продолжал Доктор.

– Что вы сделали с мистером Краупом и мистером Солфолом? – разъяренными голосами спросили Мораль и Разум.

– Я убил их, – почти мгновенно признался мистер Фокс, поняв, что его игра закончена и скрывать истину больше не имело смысла.

– Вы убили всех офицеров, с которыми работали и которых не выносили. Потому что вас до смерти раздражали их тупость и неуклюжесть. Вы считали, что они мешают вам, и убрали их с дороги, – пояснил Доктор.

– Они это заслужили, – выплюнул мистер Фокс, не выдержав и позволив проявиться своему характеру. – Они были идиотами, болванами, больше мускулов, чем мозгов. Большую часть своего драгоценного времени я растратил на то, чтобы убирать за ними этот бардак. Миледи Правосудия, я всего лишь пытался оптимизировать свою деятельность. Вы же знаете, что я увлечен своей работой!

– Слова виновного, не испытывающего угрызений совести, – Доктор посмотрел на женщин, восседавших на алтаре, зная, что теперь они понимают его. – И всё же, если вы попытаетесь судить его, используя ту же систему, которую применили в случае Мастера, мистера Фокса признают невиновным и снимут с него все обвинения. Его база данных не имеет связи с совестью и потому никогда не сможет предоставить эффективную связь с его жертвами и не позволит вам собрать доказательства против него.

Он засунул руки в карманы и нагнулся, задрав подбородок.

– Ваша система неполноценна, потому что нераскаявшийся убийца уходит из зала суда свободным, а измученный угрызениями совести – признается виновным во всех своих преступлениях и обязан платить за них своей жизнью.

– Я слышала достаточно, – провозгласила Леди Морали, не желая больше слушать Доктора. – Офицеры, арестуйте мистера Фокса.

– Вы не можете так со мной поступать! – мистер Фокс попытался вырваться. – Я действовал из лучших побуждений. Я делал это ради Правосудия.

– Мистер Фокс, вы обвиняетесь в преступлениях против офицеров-джудунов Бейнса, Солфола и Краупа. Все апелляции будут рассмотрены в суде. Уведите его, – приказала Леди Разума без единой капли жалости к своему бывшему помощнику, желая как можно быстрее избавиться от этого пятна на репутации суда.

Доктор наблюдал за тем, как Фокса выводят из зала. Уилф сидел напротив трибуны свидетеля и, поймав взгляд Доктора, послал ему слабую улыбку. Старик всё еще был подавлен жуткими картинами, которые увидел во время допроса мистера Фокса. Но, к счастью для него, действие того было недолгим, и фальшивые воспоминания уже отступали прочь, в туман подсознания.

Разум сделала знак Доктору подойти ближе.

– Что касается вас, Доктор, вы добились своего, – сказала она, и голос ее снова был спокоен, как замерзшая река.

– Мы не можем утверждать, что наша система несовершенна, – продолжила Мораль.

– Тогда отзовите обвинения, – потребовал Доктор. – Преступления Гарольда Саксона были отменены. По закону логики, вы не можете обвинять его в них.

– Даже если мы так сделаем, Доктор, наш вердикт останется в силе, – хором ответили женщины в серебристых платьях.

– Но вес не склонялся к преступлениям Мастера. Перо Леди Сострадания уравновесило весы. Вы должны пощадить его!

– Мой дорогой Доктор. У нашего суда две цели, – объяснила Мораль, впервые выдав голосом сочувствие к Доктору и его делу. – Первая – подарить правосудие жертвам. Вы правы говоря, что мы не можем основывать наш вердикт на показаниях призраков, ибо преступления против них будут весить гораздо больше в глазах раскаявшегося преступника, чем в глазах хладнокровной и жестокой души. Однако вторая наша цель – предотвратить возможные проступки. Если Мастер не заплатит большую цену за такие отвратительные преступления, какой пример мы подадим будущим поколениям? Как тогда нам предотвратить повторения этой истории?

– Но вы не можете! – взмолился Доктор, внезапно осознав, что угроза смерти еще нависает над Мастером. – Прошу вас. Позвольте мне взять за него полную ответственность. Клянусь честью, отныне я буду его стражем, днем и ночью. Я сделаю всё, чтобы не позволить ему нанести вред еще кому-нибудь. Прошу, дайте ему еще один шанс! 

– Это не выход, Доктор.

– Леди Правосудия, умоляю, сделайте его примером вашего сострадания, но не жажды воздаяния!

– Мне жаль, но вердикт остается в силе, – твердо сказала Леди Разума.

– Повелитель времени Мастер, согласно обвинениям, по которым вы были признаны виновным, – продолжила Мораль.

Леди Сострадания сглотнула комок.

– Суд приговаривает вас к смерти, – тихо добавила она.

– Нет! Вы не можете! Только не сейчас, когда он наконец пришел в себя! Прошу вас! – умолял их Доктор.

– Наказание будет применено немедленно и станет предупреждением для будущих поколений, – хором произнесли Мораль и Разум, слив свои голоса в один ровный ледяной поток.

Мастер пустым взглядом смотрел на Доктора, продолжавшего молить за него судей, несмотря на то, что в глубине своих сердец он знал, что дело проиграно. Словно ребенок, понимающий, что сделал что-то плохое, и ожидающий трепки, он чувствовал себя так, словно всё это происходит не с ним и не здесь. Онемение постепенно заливало его тело. В полнейшей тишине он ждал, пока большая часть офицеров-джудунов не покинула зал. Остались лишь Леди Правосудия и свидетели. Доктор, всё еще не желая принять их решение, продолжал умолять, а тем временем два оставшихся офицера, исполняющие роли палачей, направились к консоли, присоединенной к будке. Они активировали программу казни, из недр машины послышалось угрожающее гудение. В Мастера сверху ударил круг резкого света.

– Остановитесь! Прошу вас! Вы не можете! – Доктора захлестнула паника, когда он понял, что они собираются делать. Он бросился к будке, но его грубо перехватили за плечи джудуны.

– Мне жаль, Доктор, но вы уже ничем не сможете ему помочь, – печально произнесла Леди Сострадания. Церемониальным жестом она закрыла лицо черной вуалью, и две ее разделенные сущности, Разум и Мораль, повторили ее жест, спрятав свои одинаковые лица за белыми вуалями.

– Мастер, прости меня. Я пытался, – выдавил Доктор, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и опустив голос до жалкого, обреченного шепота. _Я правда пытался. Слеза скатилась у него по щеке. Ты прав. Я идиот. Я был недостаточно умен, чтобы спасти тебя. Прости меня_.

Мастер покачал головой, и в глазах его была неожиданная доброта и понимание, и отказ признать Доктора ответственным за его судьбу. Безостановочное гудение машины превратилось в угрожающий рев, привлекший внимание Мастера к кругу света, несущему ему неминуемую смерть. В его глазах застыли слёзы. Когда пришел этот последний миг, он почувствовал, как последние силы покидают его, а храбрость растворяется. С его губ соскочил испуганный стон. Сердца забились чаще от страха.

_Нет. Смотри на меня, Мастер. Не отводи от меня глаз, взмолился Доктор_.

Мастер отвел взгляд от ослепительного света и через весь зал уставился на Доктора. Он смотрел на него в отчаянном поиске силы и в его заботливом взгляде нашел малую толику утешения. Он был благодарен за эти последние мгновения своей жизни, за то, что ему были подарены эти драгоценные секунды. Девятьсот лет они были смертельными врагами, но сейчас они хотя бы расстанутся друзьями.

Он не мог говорить, не мог даже с помощью разума передать Доктору слова, тяжелым камнем лежавшие у него на сердцах. Он прощался со своим другом в полной тишине.

Это случилось так быстро. У Доктора почти не было времени на действия. Ослепительный свет окрасился в алый. Его смертоносное сияние заполнило будку и поглотило Мастера, издавшего холодящий кровь вопль.

Доктор шатнулся вперед, но джудуны удержали его.

– Остановитесь! Остановитесь, ПРОШУ ВАС! Умоляю!

Но от трех судей, сидевших на своих местах на алтаре, глупо было ждать пощады. Они были молчаливы и несгибаемы, словно бессердечные каменные статуи. Прикованный к месту, так болезненно близко, Доктор был вынужден смотреть, как 500 000 рад проникают в каждую клетку Мастера и разрывают ее на куски. Надломленный болью, Мастер опустился на колени, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, вздрагивающими руками закрывая глаза от уничтожающих лучей. Но у него не было ни единого шанса спастись от их беспощадного излучения. Его лицо исказилось в агонии. Он упал на пол и безумно закричал, и тогда его сердца вспыхнули в груди.

В последнем акте единения мольбы Доктора слились с голосом его умирающего друга.

Наконец, палач-джудун отжал рычаг. Свет в будке погас, и звук машины замер.

Всё было кончено.

Джудуны отпустили Доктора, и он упал на колени и растянулся на полу. Он чувствовал себя так, словно палачи Мастера вскрыли его грудь и вырезали сердца.

 

**4.**  
После казни прошли часы, и джудуны уже покинули зал, унеся с собой все инопланетные артефакты, которые могли бы вызвать подозрения у людей, пришедших в аббатство. Призраки суда тоже исчезли, растворившись в воздухе в последний миг жизни Мастера. В их существовании в этом мире уже не было необходимости. Леди Правосудия тоже ушли. Мораль и Разум покинули зал, даже не взглянув на Доктора, сидевшего на полу, поджав колени к груди – пленника собственного всепоглощающего горя. Лишь Леди Сострадания остановилась и подождала мгновение, стоя рядом с Доктором и не решаясь утешить его. Наконец она решила, что никакие добрые слова не помогут несчастному повелителю времени преодолеть свое горе. Время само залечит эти раны.

– У вас есть четыре часа, прежде чем аббатство вернется во временной поток Земли, – сказала она Уилфу. – Останьтесь с ним.

– Я не покину его, даже если сам дьявол заставит меня, – заверил ее Уилф.

Она положила руку на плечо Уилфа и, мягко улыбнувшись ему, ушла.

В конце концов Уилф и Доктор остались одни. Безжизненное тело Мастера лежало на полу, на том же самом месте, оставшись там после того, как будку телепортировали на корабль. Сжавшаяся фигура испуганного человека. Последний вздох боли еще был виден в чертах его лица, но глаза его были закрыты.

– Доктор, ты в порядке? – сочувственно спросил Уилф. Он не хотел беспокоить Доктора и не хотел бередить его печаль, но понимал, что вскоре время, подаренное Леди Архитектором, истечет.

Доктор вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. Слёзы высохли, превратившись в соленые дорожки на его щеках. Он чувствовал лишь пустоту и онемение. Словно он был мертв внутри. Его сердца обратились в камень.

– Знаю, тебе тяжело, но мы должны что-то сделать с его останками.

Доктор взглянул на Уилфа.

– Мы же не можем оставить его тут, его увидят. Нужно похоронить его, может быть, у повелителей времени есть свой ритуал…

– О, Уилф, – всхлипнул Доктор. Память о том дне, когда ему пришлось организовывать похороны Мастера, пронзила его, словно ножом, и он не смог больше сдерживать слёзы. Уилф обнял сокрушенного горем повелителя времени и позволил ему рыдать у себя на плече.

– Просто отпусти, – прошептал он. – Выплачься. В этом нет ничего стыдного.

Доктор уткнулся лицом в свитер старика, вздрагивая от рыданий. Всё это была его вина. Неважно, в чём его сознание потом попытается его убедить – может быть, что Мастер просто пожинал плоды собственной жестокости – он никогда не сможет себя простить. В глубине своих сердец он всегда будет верить, что жизнь Мастера была разрушена из-за него. Эту неподъемную ношу неумолимого чувства вины он будет носить до конца своих дней. Он никогда не сможет найти искупления своим поступкам.

Леди Архитектор Теней не знала этого, но она и ее разделенные личности решили не только судьбу Мастера, но и его собственную.

Они осудили его на жизнь.

Едва заметное движение пальцев. Едва заметная дрожь – и ничего больше. Но всё же. Для того, кого считали мертвецом, это было чертовски крупное достижение.

Еще одно движение. На этот раз – ноги. Словно он толкался во сне. Доктор был слишком погружен в свое горе, чтобы заметить, но Уилф краем глаза заметил эту дрожь. Он бросил взгляд на Мастера поверх плеча Доктора.

Вздох и тихий кашель.

Глаза Уилфа расширились в изумлении.

Мастер глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие воздухом. Затем его глаза резко распахнулись, словно он проснулся от кошмара. Он поднялся и сел, хрипя и откашливаясь.

– Доктор?! – выдохнул Уилф и пошлепал повелителя времени по плечу.

Доктор развернулся.

– Мастер? – пробормотал он сквозь слёзы. Как и Уилф, он не мог поверить своим глазам.

Мастер продолжал кашлять, но в то же время настороженно приглядывался к нему.

– Мастер! – крикнул Доктор и ползком бросился к нему.

– Что?! – раздраженно спросил Мастер, всё еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Доктор, он говорит! – Уилф указал на Мастера. – Но он не мог раньше!

– Да, 500 000 рад – хорошая искра для ослепленного мозга. Они перезапустили нейроны и позволили им восстанавливаться гораздо эффективнее. Спасибо за столь очевидное замечание, дедуля, – саркастично проговорил Мастер, с хрустом в суставах поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.

– Они не… – Доктор запнулся. – Они не убили тебя.

– Нет, не убили, но были к этому очень близки, – ухмыльнулся Мастер.

Он взглянул вниз, проверил свои руки и ноги, а затем провел ладонями по лицу – щекам, бровям, носу.

– Недостаточно близки, – он вздохнул. – Я вылечился, но всё еще заперт в этой проклятой форме.

Он поднял взгляд на Доктора и хихикнул. 

– 500 000 гребаных рад – и никакой регенерации. Ну чего мне не хватает? – возопил он, разведя руками.

– Доктор, не то чтобы я не рад за тебя и так далее, но почему он до сих пор жив? – спросил Уилф.

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Доктор. – Это… должно быть, это как-то связано с его ускоренной способностью к исцелению… Рассилон.

Он размышлял, выпучив глаза, собирая все факты, как мозаику.

– Конечно! Должно быть, это Рассилон! Он вернул тебя, чтобы ты страдал и терпел мучительную смерть. Но он не думал, что ты переживешь разрушение Галлифрея. Мастер, этот жестокий акт возмездия, совершенный Рассилоном, – он спас тебе жизнь! Он сделал тебя…

– Бессмертным, – закончил за него Мастер и улыбнулся, осознав иронию произошедшего. – Клянусь Галлифреем, я знаю, что этот злобный подонок мертв, но… о, сейчас мне хочется, чтобы он был здесь и задохнулся, узнав об этом.

Доктор со слезами радости, сверкающими в уголках глаз, бросился к нему, норовя обнять.

– Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь? – беспокойно спросил Мастер, отшатываясь от него.

– Да ладно тебе! Всего один раз, ты, безумный социопат! Одно маленькое объятие! Ты от этого не умрешь, – радостно улыбнулся Доктор, чувствуя, как на него накатывает облегчение.

– Держись от меня подальше! – Мастер продолжал пятиться от него, пока не уткнулся спиной в подножие алтаря. Затем он стал взволнованно махать перед ним руками. – Я серьезно, отойди.

Но Доктор, думая, что его друг всего лишь ведет себя как прежний ворчливый Мастер, не обращал на его предупреждения ни малейшего внимания. Он бросился к нему и обвил руки вокруг его груди. И в тот самый миг, как они соприкоснулись, волна радиации прошила тело Доктора, парализовав мускулы, разрывая клетки. Его сердца споткнулись, как старые часы, и едва не остановились. Но прежде чем это произошло, Мастер схватился рукой за подножие алтаря и перенаправил неистовую энергию в сталь и камень конструкции. Доктор вздохнул, его глаза закатились, и он мешком упал на руки Мастера.

 

**5.**   
_ТАРДИС любезно напоминает мне, что время почти пришло. И, хотя я не тороплюсь покидать этот мир, я знаю, что она права._

_Я так устал. Мои ноги дрожат, спина болит, а голова словно заплетена паутиной. Мне трудно думать. Всё, чего я хочу, – это лечь и уснуть._

_Уснуть и позволить вечности унести меня вновь._

_Я знаю, что могу закрыть глаза и уйти с миром. Я исполнил свой долг перед ним. Перед Доктором. Перед другом, подарившим мне второй шанс, новую жизнь. Вскоре я снова встречусь с ним, и в моих сердцах больше не будет ни стыда, ни сожалений, потому что я знаю, что по полной прожил жизнь, дарованную им._

_Мои старые сердца бьются нечетко, пульс слабеет. Мое старое тело замерзло и истощилось._

_Я ложусь в кровать. В одежде. Я хочу, по крайней мере, выглядеть прилично, когда они меня найдут. Я кладу руки на грудь и закрываю глаза._

_Интересно, приснятся ли мне те давние дни, холмы с травой, тревожимой ветром на нашей родной планете, двое детей Галлифрея, бегущих и кричащих в небеса? Или, возможно, в свои последние мгновения я увижу двух повелителей времени, которыми мы стали, какими мы были – бегущими друг рядом с другом, исследующими все опасности и чудеса Вселенной._

_Доктор, мой дорогой, мой старый друг. Ты всегда бежал быстрее меня, хотя при жизни я никогда не признавался в этом. Ты всегда мог найти правильный путь быстрее меня. Но, в конце концов, я доберусь до места нашей встречи. Со временем я буду там._

_Я вижу его там. Он стоит на самом верху склона Горы Погибели и машет мне с этой своей глупой улыбкой._

_И, не медля ни секунды, я бегом взбираюсь к нему вверх по холму_.

 

**6.**  
Открыв глаза, он с удивлением заметил, что находится в ТАРДИС, а над ним нависает озабоченное лицо Уилфа.

– Доктор, ты в порядке?

Он был в порядке, если не считать странного чувства дежа-вю, пересохшего горла и негнущихся мышц, отозвавшихся нещадной болью, когда он попытался пошевелиться. Он лежал в кровати на спине, полностью одетый, но укрытый двумя одеялами. Он медленно потряс головой и попытался восстановить произошедшее в памяти.

Первым, что пришло ему в голову, был Мастер.

– Уилф, где Мастер?

– Он снаружи.

– То есть?

– Ну, снаружи твоей спальни.

Глаза Доктора распахнулись.

– Он что, в консольной комнате?

Он выскочил из кровати и ринулся вниз по коридору. Взволнованный Уилф бежал за ним. Влетев в консольную комнату, он застал Мастера, согнувшегося над панелью управления. Он умудрился разорвать цепи, хотя на его кистях и щиколотках всё еще болтались наручники, да и белый ошейник со следящим устройством всё еще красовался у него на шее. Он танцевал вокруг ядра ТАРДИС с безумной и счастливой улыбкой на лице.

– Ха! Мой дорогой Доктор, вернулся к нам из мертвых? Не виню тебя, от меня там тоже отказались, – он схватил отвертку за другой конец и, не задумавшись ни на секунду, ударил ручкой по панели управления.

– Эй! Прекрати! Ты что делаешь?

– Просто пытаюсь немного вправить ей мозги. Старушка меня совсем не слушается. Должно быть, еще помнит ту нашу встречу. Она была немного нервной, когда я пытался починить ее с помощью парадокс-конструкции, – он стал как безумный щелкать кнопками на клавиатуре. – И всё равно я думаю, что она просто притворяется.

– Как? – спросил Доктор, запустив пальцы в волосы. – Как ты сюда попал? Кто тебе показал, где ТАРДИС?

– Дедуля, – Мастер кивнул на Уилфа. – Он за тебя волновался. Думал, ты умер у нас на руках. Я сказал ему отнести твое тело в ТАРДИС. Чтобы ты мог восстановиться, подпитавшись энергией ядра.

Он хихикнул.

– Ну правда, я не перестаю удивляться невероятной легковерности этих людей, – фыркнул он.

– Я… я думал, это тебя спасет. А он сказал, что поможет, – Уилф выглядел озадаченным. – Он что, мне соврал?

– Разумеется, болван, – по губам Мастера пробежала легкая улыбка. – Разумеется.

Он самодовольно подмигнул Уилфу.

– Мастер! Отойди от консоли, ты еще не пришел в себя, – Доктор коснулся висков, жестом акцентируя свои слова. – Ты не можешь управлять ТАРДИС. Тебе нужен отдых!

– Да тихо ты, только портишь всё веселье! Хватит ходить за мной хвостом! – он укоряюще ткнул в Доктора пальцем. – Я мог просто бросить тебя там со стариком. Всё, что мне было нужно, – это ТАРДИС.

– Так почему же ты нас не бросил? – спросил Уилф, в ужасе от того, что они могли стать заложниками безумного пришельца-убийцы. – Зачем ты обманом затащил нас на корабль?

– Потому что так ВЕСЕЛЕЕ! – сказал Мастер, закатив глаза в ответ на такой тупой вопрос.

– Прошу тебя, нет, аккуратнее с этим, ты не сможешь заставить ее! – в панике крикнул Доктор, но Мастер, не слушая его, потянул сразу пять рычагов. ТАРДИС начала безумно вращаться.

– Мастер, прекрати! – крикнул Доктор, схватившись за консоль так сильно, что побелели суставы. Но Мастер скакал вокруг консоли, пьяный от счастья быть живым и взаимодействовать с другими. Он чувствовал, как по его конечностям разливается энергия.

– Заставь меня! – он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, нажимая все кнопки без разбора. Из ядра ТАРДИС вылетел сноп искр, консоль загорелась. Поднялось яростное пламя. Ядро неистово затряслось, разбивая окна и встряхивая пол у них под ногами.

А Мастер, глядя на этот безумный хаос, радостно смеялся, в то время как ТАРДИС продолжала брыкаться, словно упрямый мул, укушенный разозленной осой.

Уилф намертво вцепился в перила. Доктору наконец удалось ровно встать перед консолью.

– Мы разобьемся! – крикнул он, сверившись с мелькающими на мониторе данными.

– О, это точно! – безумно улыбнулся Мастер и, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, раскинул руки. – Но знаешь что? Мне нет никакого гребаного дела, пока мы держимся подальше от этого комка грязи под названием Земля!

Доктор умудрился засунуть руку во внутренний карман и вытащить свою проверенную звуковую отвертку.

– Боюсь, ты будешь разочарован, – пробормотал он, вскинув брови, и быстро провел отверткой над навигационной панелью.

**Author's Note:**

> * Доктор говорит о событиях первой части серии, «Его молчаливый разум» (His Silent Mind).
> 
> ** «Лихорадка Субботним Вечером» («Saturday Night Fever») – музыкальный кинофильм компании «Paramount Pictures», вышедший на экраны в 1977 году. Фильм, воплотивший в себе дух эпохи диско, имел ошеломляющий успех, стал культовым и сыграл значительную роль в популяризации диско-музыки. Главная роль в фильме принесла всемирную славу Джону Траволте.


End file.
